Victorian Snapshots
by Steph-Schell
Summary: Some interlocking snapshots about how life could have looked for John and Helen if Jack the Ripper never happened. Will focus on the main family for now but there will be off shoots in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Helen felt like she was looking at the world through the veil of a dream. Certainly there was a veil but it was no dream. It was the white lace of her wedding veil. This day she would wed John Druitt. She felt as though her whole life had been leading up to this point. Perhaps it was a bit silly and childish but it was her wedding day. She should be allowed to feel a little silly.

She barely noted as the carriage traveled over the cobbles. Her father helped her out and led her to their room off the main part of the church. The sound of her bridesmaids chattering away was as dim and distant as the sounds from outside the building. The music began playing and her father touched her arm. "Time to be wed, Elly," he said softly.

Helen turned to him with a smile. "I'm ready," she told him.

Gregory took her arm as Wagner's bridal march began playing to lead her to the doors. The ushers opened them both and father and daughter entered as the guests stood. Helen's eyes swept the room. She noticed several people on both sides crying. Her bridesmaids and maid of honor stood to the left of the minister. On the left were Nikola, Nigel and one of John's brothers standing as groomsmen. James stood next to John as best man. Helen's gaze turned to her soon to be husband. He was dressed in a frock coat with a light waistcoat, dark tie, gray striped cashmere trousers, patent-leather button boots and pale tan kid gloves. A white tie held his hair at the nape of his neck and a black top hat sat on his head. He somehow managed to look even more handsome than the last time she saw him. Perhaps it was because they'd been separated since sundown two days ago.

Helen's eyes caught John's and her world narrowed to just the two of them. She forgot that there was a church full of people watching them. Without her father's hand on her arm, she might have broken off and ran right to John's arms. The look in his eyes told her that he felt the same.

After an agonizingly long trek, they made it to the altar. The priest asked something and her father answered. She turned to hand off her bouquet and gloves to the maid of honor. Then John reached out to take her hands in his own. The warm touch grounded her as the ceremony began.

If she was asked to remember more than the brightness in John's eyes or the way his smile made her felt, she wasn't sure she could. She tried very hard to pay attention to the ceremony but somehow it just seemed less important. When John turned to James for the rings Helen snapped herself back to reality. Most couples didn't have a double ring ceremony but John told her he wanted to show the world how devoted he was to her. Helen couldn't very well say no to such a request.

She smiled as John slid the band on her finger. It was a snake with ruby eyes. Helen had no idea where he had gotten the money for such a ring but it gave her a warm feeling to know he did. She listened as he recited his vows and tried not to fidget. Quite frankly, it all seemed rather redundant to Helen. John had already given her his promise to make her happy for all eternity. And being John he would do everything in his power to keep his vow. But it was still nice to hear him pledge himself to her.

She leaned around John to take the other ring from James. Her hands were shaking so much she actually dropped the ring. Everyone smiled and simply said that now the bad spirits were shaken out. John's warm look as she put the ring on his finger made Helen's heart flutter. "Repeat after me," the priest intoned. "I, Helen Magnus, take thee, John Druitt, to be my wedded husband."

"I, Helen Magnus, take thee, John Druitt to be my wedded husband," she repeated faithfully.

"To have and to hold, from this forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part, according to God's holy ordinance; and thereto I pledge myself to you."

Helen took a deep breath. "To have and to hold, from this forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part, according to God's holy ordinance; and thereto I pledge myself to you." She was surprised she could repeat it with such a steady voice.

"Then by the power vested in me by God and the great British Empire, I now pronounce you man and wife." He looked to John. "You may kiss your bride."

John raised her veil allowing Helen to see the world clearly. But the only thing she saw was John. He leaned down to give her a brief chaste kiss. As he pulled away her eyes caught the glint in his that promised more later. He took her hand and led her out to cheers from their friends and family.

The carriage that was waiting for them was hitched to four white horses. John called the address of their reception to the driver as he settled in next to her. Helen held up her left hand to watch the sunlight sparkle off the gold metal and jewels. "Married," she breathed. She turned to John with a wide smile. He gave her a nervous one of his own.

"Regrets?" he asked. It was the same question he'd asked her when they'd first gone to bed together.

"How could I?" she laughed. "I've every thing I've ever wanted right at this moment."

John kissed her hand. "As do I, my love," he agreed.

"I have something to tell you," she whispered. John moved in close to hear her secret. "Father developed this new test," she explained, "And I took it yesterday to be sure." She leaned in so she could whisper straight in his ear. "I'm already carrying our child, John."

John pulled away with a shocked look on his face. For a moment Helen worried about his reaction. Then he took her mouth in a deep, loving kiss. "Helen Magnus, you are the most wonderful woman in this world," he declared.

"Its Helen Druitt now," she reminded him

"Helen Druitt," he agreed, savoring the words. Helen's name now joined with his, as their lives were now joined. As their bodies had been joined to create the child she was carrying. Not only was he a husband, he was now a father as well. His heart swelled so large it almost hurt.

Helen curled up next to John with a contended smile. "Promise me we'll be happy, John," she sighed.

John kissed her hair. "For all eternity," he vowed.

* * *

**A/N: **For anyone wondering, the wedding traditions written about here were meticulously researched.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **If you've already read Newborn, feel free to skip this chapter

* * *

John was awoken by the surprising coldness of the sheets next to him. Helen _should _have been by his side as she was every night. As his eyes adjusted to the slivers of moonlight barely piercing the room, he noticed a light coming from the adjoining room. With a smile he slid out of bed and went to join his wife.

Helen was in the nursery, looking down at her beautiful child when she felt her husband press against her back. "John," she greeted softly, "I didn't mean to wake you."

John buried his nose in her hair and breathed in her scent. "I was wondering why my wife decided to leave our warm bed," he murmured.

"I wanted to check on Ashley," she explained. She reached out to stroke the girl's cheek. "I still can't believe that two days ago she had never seen the world before."

"The miracle that is childbirth," John agreed. "Did she wake you with her crying?"

"She's been silent all night," Helen corrected. "I just wanted to look in on her."

"Beautiful, isn't she?" John smiled. "Just like her mother."

"She's got her father's eyes," Helen murmured drowsily. Sleep was beginning to tug at her again. She gave herself a little shake to wake up. "Father wants to visit tomorrow to see his grandchild."

"And our friends won't be far behind," John said. "James has even managed to convince Nikola to come along. Though I doubt very much he'll enjoy it."

"Let him not enjoy it then," Helen stated, "I certainly intend to."

"As do I," her husband agreed. Ashley began to whimper a little. "Just wait a moment," he murmured, kissing Helen's cheek. He moved from her to a shelf that held a doll Gregory had presented to them when Helen announced she was pregnant. John plucked the doll from its place and brought it back to the crib. He leaned down to place it in little Ashley's arms. The girl clutched it tightly and settled again. John bent to kiss her forehead. "My beautiful little angel," he whispered.

"She looks so peaceful in sleep," Helen sighed.

"Her mother should be sleeping as well," John whispered. "Both my angels have a big day tomorrow."

"That we do," she agreed. She allowed John to tug her back to bed where they curled up together. "I love you John," she murmured as she fell back asleep.

John pulled her tighter to his body. "I love you too," he whispered.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Sorry about the mix up folks. The two documents are labeled so they sit right next to each other on my computer and I forgot to check when I uploaded this one. I promise to be more careful from here on out.

* * *

Helen sat in her rocking chair watching her two year old play beside her on the floor. Little Ashley had grown so much it was hard to believe it some days. The blonde girl was currently enjoying the miniature tea set that her grandfather gave her for her birthday. There were some days that Helen believed really couldn't be any better. This would be one of them if John ever managed to make it back home.

"Mummy," Ashley called from the floor.

"What is it my darling?" she asked distractedly.

"Daddy home soon?"

Helen smiled. Though she was only two years old, Ashley was very close to her father. And of course, John was wrapped around the girl's little finger. "Hopefully," Helen told her. "He should be home very soon."

"I stay up til he's here?" the girl wondered.

"If you can say it properly," Helen stipulated. "Say _Can _I stay up _until _he's here."

Ashley scrunched her face in concentration as she practiced under her breath. Then she turned to her mother with a blinding smile. "Can I stay up until he's here," she repeated, a little slowly.

"Very good," her mother praised. "Yes you may stay up." At that moment Ashley's governess came to the door. "Thank you Miss Abernathy but Ashley will be staying up with me this night. She wants to see her father before she goes to sleep. I shall put her to bed once John has returned."

"Yes ma'am," the woman said with a nod.

Helen turned back to the sheaf of papers in her lap. These medical records were truly fascinating. She was nearly about to send Ashley to bed anyway when she heard the door open. Ashley looked up at her with a grin. "Daddy home," she proclaimed.

"Yes he is," Helen agreed softly. She was about to gather up Ashley and go to meet him when he swept in the door.

"There are my girls," John greeted. Ashley scrambled to her feet and hurried over to be swept into his arms. John held her tight for a moment. "My little angel," he smiled.

"Daddy, I learned a new word today," she told him.

"Do tell me what it is," he encouraged.

"I learned the word courtship," Ashley said proudly.

"Did you?" John asked surprised. "And just where did you learn a word like that?" His question was to Ashley but he looked to Helen over her head. His wife just smiled and nodded to their daughter.

"Miss Abernathy told me what it meant cuz I heard it being yelled outside when the window was open," Ashley explained. "There were other words but she and mummy won't explain them to me."

John could only imagine what those words were. "And a good thing they didn't," he agreed. "I doubt they were the sort of words a young lady should hear." Ashley let out a huff and John kissed her head. "Come now my darling, tell daddy why you are still up at this hour? Is it not past your bed time?"

"Mummy said I could wait up for you," Ashley told him. Then she hugged him tight again. John looked over at Helen.

"She was quite insistent about it," Helen said. "I couldn't say no to such a request. Besides, one night can't hurt." She got up and moved over to them. "I'll take her up to bed now."

John adjusted his grip on the little girl. "I can take care of it," he assured her. "Much quicker than you, I might add."

Helen couldn't argue that point. Even if she wanted to Ashley spoke up that. "I want a ride from Daddy," she said excitedly. "Please, please, please."

"Well, I certainly can't refuse that," Helen chuckled. "Very well, go on." Father and daughter smiled as they disappeared. Helen set about cleaning up Ashley's tea set and putting away her medical files while she waited for John to return. A flash of light was the only signal she received before a warm pair of arms encircled her waist. John brushed a kiss to her cheek. "How was work darling?" she asked softly.

"A long day," John sighed, "but a rewarding one, none the less. And yours my dearest?"

"Incredible as always," she smiled. "I think I've found a new species. Or well, new to me at least." She turned around in his arms. John pulled her closer and she looped her own arms around his neck. "I'll show it to you if you'd like?"

John gave her a gentle kiss. "In a little bit," he agreed. "Right now I just want to feel you in my arms. I've missed you this day, Helen."

Helen settled into his arms. "I missed you too," she murmured. She rested her head in the junction of his neck and shoulder. She took a deep breath to inhale the scent of the man she loved. John began to sway her back and forth. Helen smiled as she matched his movements. Oftentimes when John came home they would somehow end up waltzing to their wedding dance. For Helen it was like reliving the moment all over again. The man she loved, holding her for the first time as her husband. They moved around the room in perfect time to music no one else could hear. John let her spin out and when she came back to his arms she stopped him.

John leaned down for a slow, warm kiss. "My sweet Helen," he sighed. "A man was never luckier to belong to such a woman."

"I have a surprise for you," she told him with a softer version of her usual grin.

"A surprise?" he asked. "What sort of surprise?" In response Helen took his hand and guided it to her abdomen. John looked from there to her face several times as comprehension dawned. "Helen, do you mean? Are you…?"

Helen grinned. "I am pregnant," she agreed. "Not more than three months along. I had suspected for a while but James confirmed it today."

John let out a surprised laugh. "This is wonderful," he said. "I don't suppose there is any way to tell the child's gender?"

"Not really," Helen shook her head. "Not scientifically at least. But I have a feeling this one will be that son you've longed for. I'm as certain as I was when I carried Ashley."

John kissed her brow. "Any child of ours," he said, "no matter what the gender, I will love with my whole heart. As I love you and Ashley right now."

"Oh, dearest I do understand that," Helen promised him. "But look me in the eye and tell me you don't want a boy to carry on your family name."

"Tis a pity he won't become a Magnus," John opined. "That is far more worthy family name than mine."

Helen reached for his cheek. She knew he was thinking of his mother and sister with their madness. "He will be a Magnus," she promised him, "And a Druitt. And he shall make us both so proud. Just as his sister will when she grows up. They will have every chance we didn't. And all of our children will do great things. You'll see."

"All of our children?" John chuckled. "And just how large of a family did you plan on us having?"

Helen pretended to look like she was considering it. "Oh, I don't know," she said. "I was thinking perhaps… six?"

John raised an eyebrow. "Six?" he repeated. "My dear you don't do anything by half measures, do you?"

"I remember what it was like growing up as an only child," Helen told him. "I loved my father but it was a rather lonely existence. I don't want that for our children."

"And so you want a very large family," John finished.

Helen gave him a coy smile. "Is there some reason why we can't have six children?" she asked.

"Why my darling Helen," John responded. "Are you trying to imply something about my ability to perform, as it were?"

"Perhaps it would be your unwillingness to think about my request that implies far more than I ever could," Helen teased.

"Six children," John murmured, pulling her close again. "We should start on that straight away." Helen laughed for a moment before John's mouth covered hers again.


	4. Chapter 4

Ashley squirmed in her father's arms. Really mummy should have come out of the room by now. "Daddy, what's taking so long?" she whined.

"Hush, my Ashley," he whispered. "I doubt it will be very long now." His little girl needed to remember to stay quiet in a hospital. But then she didn't realize what this meant for her mother. An emergency birth was tricky at best. At worst it was fatal, for both mother and child.

"But you said that _hours _ago," she complained.

John smiled down at the blonde girl. "It was five minutes ago," he corrected. "Your mother will be out soon. You must learn patience."

"When will I get to meet my new sibling?" Ashley asked. "I hope she's better than Gregory."

John looked from his daughter to his son who had just turned a year old last month. He was on the floor playing with a few blocks, his sandy locks completely flyaway. John knew without looking that his eyes were china blue like Helen's. The nanny was sitting close by to keep her eyes on him. "Remember your manners," John told her. "As for your newest sibling, she will be with your mother when she comes out of the room."

"But only Mummy and Uncle James are in there," Ashley pointed out. "How can my sibling be in there?"

"One day I'll explain it to you," John said. He kissed her hair. "If you just wait a little longer you'll get to see your new sibling."

Ashley sighed and leaned against her father. "I do wish mummy would hurry up," she muttered.

"I know," John murmured, rocking her, "I wish she would as well." Just then James came out, blood on his clothes. He nodded to John over Ashley's head. John set his daughter down on the floor. "Go along and play with your brother," he instructed. "I need to have a word with your Uncle James about mummy."

John looked at his dear friend. "Labor was long and complicated," James told him in a low voice. "To be honest, if you had gotten here a few minutes later she would have never survived. Even with intervention bleeding out was very likely."

"For god sakes James," John hissed. "Am I a father, a widower or both?"

James clasped his arm. "Don't worry, John, both mother and baby are resting comfortably." He gave John a bright smile. "Helen is calling for you."

John pushed past him into Helen's private room. If James hadn't been such a prominent doctor here they would not have such a luxury. His dearest love was lying in the bed with a small bundle in her arms. She seemed to glow despite the weariness in her form. As he moved further in the room Helen looked up to smile tiredly at him. "John," she whispered.

Quick strides brought him to her side and he knelt by her as he had when they had injected the Source Blood. "My Helen," he whispered, kissing the hand she reached out to him. "How are you feeling?"

"I am tired," she said, "And in a little bit of pain. But it's not so bad as you think."

"I was worried," he admitted. "I don't know what I or the children would do with out you here."

Helen gave a tired laugh. "I think you would manage both your job and our family quite well if you had too," she told him.

"Thank god I don't have to find that out," he murmured.

"Speaking of our children," she smiled. "I would like you to say hello to your new daughter. Meet Patricia Anne Druitt." She pulled back a bit of the cloth to show him his sleeping daughter.

"She's beautiful," John breathed, stroking her cheek. He could tell from the lightness of her hair that she would be a blonde, like her mother.

"She was so pretty when she was awake," Helen told him. "She has her father's eyes." She looked around and realized John was alone. "Where are Ashley and Gregory?" she wondered.

"Outside, playing with the nanny," John assured her. "Would you like me to get them? Ashley in particular was quite adamant about seeing her new sibling."

"Do send them in," Helen requested. "I want them to see Patricia too."

John leaned in to kiss her hair. "I'll be right back," he whispered. He leaned over to kiss Patricia as well before hurrying out.

When he came back he was holding Ashley by the hand and carrying Gregory. "Is that my new baby sister?" Ashley asked.

"It is," Helen agreed. "But you must learn to be quiet, my darling. People are trying to rest here."

"But how can they hear me?" Ashley frowned. "I can't hear what's going on in the parlor when I'm in the sitting room."

Helen smiled at her precocious young daughter. "The walls are thinner here than in our home," she stated. "Now lower your voice and come meet your sister Patricia Anne." John smiled and set Gregory down on the bed first before lifting Ashley up on to the comforter.

"She's small," Gregory stated.

Helen smiled at him. He was so proud he had learned that word last week. "She is small," Helen agreed. "But then you were that small when you were born as well my boy."

"I wasn't," Ashley stated with that tone that only small children had.

"Indeed you weren't," John agreed, "You, my little angel, were even smaller."

"That's a lie," she pouted.

"It is not, and watch your tone towards your father," Helen warned her. "Say hello to Patricia."

The two children oohed and aahed over the new sibling while John looked on. They all turned at a knock on the door. James stood there with a slightly pained smile. "I hate to interrupt the family gathering but I need to take Patricia's measurements and Helen needs her rest."

"How long before mummy can come home?" Ashley wanted to know.

"Actually your father can take her home tomorrow," James told her. "But right now it's best if she sleeps for awhile."

"Say good bye to your mother and sister," John instructed.

Both children crawled over to each kiss their mother on a cheek then they placed a kiss on their sister's forehead. "I love you my darlings," Helen smiled. "Be good for Miss Carmichael and your father tonight."

"Yes mummy," they chorused. "We love you too."

Helen smiled at them. "Go tell your Uncle James goodbye as well," she told them nodding to where James was standing.

Both children toddled over to hug him around the legs and tell him good bye. John kissed Helen's hair. "I'll be right back," he promised her.

"Do hurry," she murmured.

John took the children out and set their nanny to getting them ready. Then he went back to Helen and their daughter. He gave Helen a gentle kiss on the mouth. "Rest well, my love," he told her. Helen gave him a tired smile. John turned his attention to his new daughter. He kissed her hair. "Welcome to the world, my little wonder," he whispered.

"I love you, John," Helen murmured.

"I love you too, Helen," he said. "Now rest as James said." He gave her one last smile and walked back to James. "Take care of them, old friend," he instructed.

"They'll be fine," James promised. "You can come and collect the both of them after breakfast tomorrow."

"I shall," John agreed. "Until then."


	5. Chapter 5

"Mummy," Ashley called bursting into the room.

Helen was startled by the sudden intrusion as she tried to feed her newest child, Charles. At four months old he still needed breast fed. Most people in her class station would have hired a wet nurse but Helen always defied convention. "Ashley, how many times have I told you not to rush about like that?" she asked. "I am in the middle of something quite private here."

That was when Ashley noticed the state her mother was in. "What are you doing that's private?" she demanded. "It just looks like you're hugging Charles. And you do that in front of everyone. But your dress is all funny."

Helen sighed. There was no good way to explain this to her four year old. "Ashley, go and play with your siblings," she instructed in a stern tone.

"But I wanted to show you something," the girl insisted.

"Ashley, you will do as I tell you or I will report your disobedience to your father and allow him to choose your punishment, is that clear?" Helen knew she was pulling out a trump card. John may have adored Ashley but he would not tolerate her disobeying her mother. Ashley knew the consequences of getting him angry like that.

Before Ashley could mumble out her apology the nanny came to the door. "My apologies miss," she said averting her eyes. "I didn't realize the situation. I was just coming to find Miss Ashley here."

"If you'll please take my daughter back to her playroom with her siblings," Helen told her firmly. "And please keep and eye on her this time."

"Yes, ma'am," Miss Carmichael nodded. "I promise I will."

Helen sighed as the woman took her daughter away. It was stress making her speak in such tones, she knew it. Once she was done with Charles, she would make herself a cup of tea and then apologize to her daughter and the nanny. She wished John were home now. But then she would probably snap at him as well. "Oh, my dear, no one ever did tell me that raising a family would be easy," she said to her son. "But then they never told me it would be quite this difficult either." Charles only gurgled.

Helen was glad when she heard the tell tale sounds of her husband's footsteps hours later. It had been a dizzying sort of day but John's steps heralded an end to it. It meant that he would go in, spend an hour or two with the children, tell them to sleep well and come join her for the rest of the night. Helen could spend some time in her husband's arms. It would make her feel better. She smiled as she felt his lips brush her cheek. "Good evening, John," she greeted.

"My dearest, you look exhausted," he said. "Are you feeling well?"

"Just rather tired today John," she told him. "It's been…eventful."

John tugged her to a chair and knelt beside her. "Tell me," he insisted in a gentle voice. Helen smiled. Her John always knew the right things to say.

"Oh just the normal things I suppose," she sighed. "Ashley had something she wanted to show me but I was just so busy. I knew raising a family would be hard. I just somehow keep forgetting how hard it really is." She lowered her eyes. "And I must confess I miss my work as well." Helen knew the feeling was beneath her, that woman's highest calling was motherhood, but it didn't change how she felt.

John kissed her hand. "I would be worried if you didn't," he smiled. Helen turned to him. "My Helen, you have never followed convention in any form. I would not expect you to do so now. I know you love our children and your work with equal passion. We must simply find a way to help you balance both worlds."

Helen leaned over to kiss him. "How is it you know the solution to everyone of my problems?" she asked.

"Oh if I knew that I would know the answers to the mysteries of the universe," he informed her. "I suppose this is partly my fault. I could be home more helping with the children. I'll see what I can do to make that happen."

"John I don't know what I would do without you," she stated. John stood and pulled her into his arms. "I'd be so lost."

"You'd find your way," John assured her. "You always do." He kissed the crown of her hair. "Come now, darling, let us go look in on the children together." He looped an arm around the shoulders and they went to the nursery. "Hello there children," he greeted.

"Daddy," several voices called. Ashley was the first to get to them as always.

John knelt down to hug her. "Hello, little angel," he smiled. "Did you have a good day today?"

She leaned up to whisper in his ear. "I learned something new today," she told him. "But it's a secret." Her eyes flicked to her nanny.

"Then we'll have to wait until later," he promised her. He kissed her cheek. "Now go give your mother a hug as well." As she moved off, Gregory came up. "There's my little scientist," John smiled. "How was your day?"

Gregory frowned. "Mummy and Ashley were loud," he stated.

John kissed his temple. "I heard about that," he agreed. "But it's not loud now is it?" he pointed out.

"No," Gregory said. He frowned as he struggled with the words he didn't yet know. John took pity on him.

"Were you listening to a story?" John asked him. Gregory nodded. "I promise I'll read to you before bedtime. How does that sound?" His son gave him a bright smile. John passed him off and went to his one year old who reached out her hands. "My little princess," he greeted.

"Dada," she called.

John had been a father enough times to realize that she was just making sounds. She didn't really understand what she was saying just yet. That didn't stop him feeling warmth at the words. "Very good," he smiled. He kissed her hair. "Such a smart little girl. Just like your mother." He held her for a few moments and whispered to her before setting her down. "Now where's my brilliant boy?" he asked.

"Charles is right over here," Miss Carmichael said.

The baby was sleeping right now so John just leaned over to kiss his forehead. "Sleep well," he whispered. He turned to where Helen was playing with Gregory. John smiled at how at ease she currently looked. His wife was such a marvelous woman. She could move in any circle that was asked of her and do it with skill and grace. That such an angel would agree to become his wife both amazed and thrilled him everyday. She looked over her shoulder to catch his eye. John smiled at her. Helen settled her son before heading back to her husband. John looked to his eldest daughter. "Come along Ashley," he called.

The girl got to her feet and dusted off her dress. "Will you pick me up daddy?" she asked, raising her arms to him.

"If you add one more word to that sentence," he agreed.

Ashley paused in thought. "Please," she added brightly. With a smile, John lifted her into his arms.

The three of them went to the study. John set Ashley on the carpet. "Now, there was something you wanted to show your mother and I, correct?" he asked.

"There was," she grinned. She pushed on their legs until they backed up to the desk. "You stay there," Ashley instructed. She then hurried out the door.

"What is going on?" Helen wondered.

"No idea," John murmured.

Before they could speak further there was a flash of pink light and Ashley stood before them. She had that prideful smile that only small children could get on her face. "Look what I can do," she crowed delightedly. "I'm just like daddy now!"

Both parents were shocked into silence for a few moments. John was the first to recover his wits. "Aren't you the brilliant one," he smiled as he scooped his daughter into his arms. "Did you learn how to do it all by yourself?"

Ashley bobbed her head several times. "I've been watching you and taught myself from that," she explained.

"Well, I think that might make you the cleverest girl in all England," John declared.

"I believe I must agree," Helen said as she joined them. She leaned over to kiss Ashley's temple. "Very brilliant, just like your father."

"I believe it comes more from your mother," John smiled. "But either way you are very clever and we are both very proud of you." He kissed her hair. "However it is also time for you to be back with your siblings. And no using your new gift either. Walk back like a good little girl." He set her back on her feet.

Ashley hugged both parents around the legs. "Love you," she smiled before hurrying off.

Helen leaned against her husband. "Do you remember James' theory about how you wouldn't be able to jump with a certain type of electrical field up?" she asked.

"I do," John agreed. "Why?"

Helen looked up at him with a mixture of amusement and worry. "John, we have a four year old who can teleport. If we don't find a way to control it, we'll never be able to keep her in this house."


	6. Chapter 6

Using all her careful tricks, Ashley slipped away from her nanny and began her descent. She walked down the stairs past the sitting room and parlor, past the rooms for all of mummy's strange friends, all the way down to where her daddy was being kept these days. It was a long and tedious journey because she wasn't able to use her special powers. Mummy said there was something that made it impossible. But Ashley didn't need mummy to tell her that, she could tell by the heaviness in the air.

It took her awhile to get the heavy door open but Ashley was an intrepid little five year old and nothing got in her way for too long. She saw her dear father lying on that shiny metal table that didn't look at all comfortable. Not like the big bed he and mummy shared upstairs. That bed was even more comfortable than hers. She knew because sometimes they let her sleep with them when it got stormy.

Ashley stayed behind the door until she was sure that her daddy was fast asleep. Normally she would have bounded in but nothing was normal right now. She had come down a few times to see her daddy yelling and getting very mad at mummy and their friends. He looked angry and scary during those times. She had even seen him make mummy cry at one point. And he smiled as he watched. Ashley didn't like thinking about that time.

She didn't think her brothers and sisters knew what was going on. Not like she did. They didn't' seem to notice the way mummy walked around in a daze or the almost permanent redness in her eyes from constant crying. But they were less nosey than Ashley was. She always getting into things that she shouldn't. Too bad it didn't give her a way to make mummy not look so upset. It had been a very long time since she'd seen her mummy smile.

She had seen her do something other than cry though. Ashley had seen mummy get very angry too. Never at daddy. She was always calm and patient even when he was saying very bad things. But one day when Uncle James and Uncle Nikola came to visit Ashley sat near the parlor door to watch them. They were more interesting than her siblings anyway. Her two uncles were being very mean to mummy. They said she shouldn't stay with daddy. That he would hurt her. Ashley couldn't tell if they meant to be mean or not because they were using their quiet voices. But mummy didn't. She got very mad at them. Ashley didn't understand a lot of it because they all used very fancy words but she did understand when mummy threw them out of the house. She ran all the way back to the nursery to avoid getting caught.

When Ashley was very certain that daddy was fast asleep she crept to the hard metal table. It was hard to climb on top of it but she managed. She was very good at things like that. Her daddy would smile and call her a monkey when she did those tricks for him. Ashley missed him calling her monkey.

She stopped short and looked to the door when she heard a noise. She didn't think anyone would come looking for her. Thing were so busy right now. They told Ashley she was getting another brother. Ashley didn't believe that personally. After all if there was a new baby coming then Uncle James would be here to help take care of mummy. And daddy would be upstairs playing with Ashley and the others to help keep them quiet. Ashley remembered when Charles was born it was real late at night and daddy had let them all sleep in the guest bedroom with him so they could be near mummy. Ashley knew her uncle Nigel was upstairs with mummy. Mummy wasn't mad at him like she was with her other two friends. But he wasn't a doctor like mummy or Uncle James. And her daddy was still down here. So there was no chance that a new baby was coming. It was probably just something that the adults were saying to keep Ashley and the others quiet.

She turned her attention back to the task at hand. Her daddy was stuck to the table for some reason. She didn't understand why the leather straps with brass buckles were fastened all over her daddy but then her parents sometimes did funny things. Like when mummy stayed down with her strange friends all night. Or when daddy would pull mummy to their bedroom some times when he came home even though they couldn't possibly be tired. Ashley didn't think she would ever understand the point of going to your room when you weren't tired or being sent there for punishment. It was much better to be out in the day room where you could play in her opinion.

Her small fingers had trouble getting the leather to budge but she put all she had into it. She had to put Sally down to do it though. Once she had freed her daddy's one arm she turned to look at the other one. She could crawl over him and free that one too. But then she might wake him. And what if he was mad again like he had been at mummy for so long? She decided not to risk it. She pulled on her father's arm until it was wrapped around her like she wanted. Then she grabbed Sally, curled up with her head on his hip and went to sleep.

When John finally managed to pull himself out of his drugged haze, he knew several things. The first was that Helen was able to free him from whatever madness had gripped him for what he thought was nearly a year, though he couldn't be sure. The second was that he ached in several places but the worst was in his wrists and ankles. The third was that he hurt there because there were straps holding him down. Clearly he had struggled during his imprisonment.

The final thing he noticed was that not only was his right arm free but it was curled around something. His neck had a strap around it as well so John couldn't look to see what it was. He moved very slowly to try and identify the thing by touch. He felt fabric and long, soft hair; one of his daughters then. The form was too small to be Helen. Reaching over a little further he encountered more cloth and silk hair along with glass eyes. One of the eyes didn't close as far as the other one. That meant it was Ashley with the doll Gregory had given her, Sally. From what he could tell the five year old was fast asleep.

He could un-strap himself, wake Ashley and take the both of them upstairs. But why was his eldest child down here in the first place? She should have been upstairs with her siblings and the nanny. John spared a single thought for the fact that they would have to replace the woman after this before turning back to the problem at hand. There was a reason his little angel was down here. He just wasn't completely sure what that reason was. Small children rarely thought like adults. He certainly hoped it wasn't because people up in the house were in trouble. After all a hidden basement is a good place to hide from anyone trying to force their way in. John dismissed the idea. If Ashley had been sent to hide the other children would have gone as well. He couldn't hear anyone else in the room but the two of them.

He tried to dredge up memories from his madness. They weren't pleasant but they were the only clues he had at this point. Everything that came back to him was filtered through a red haze. He saw himself nearly striking Helen, James and Nikola trying to calm him down as he raged about his imprisonment, even Ashley standing near the door looking very frightened. It made him worried.

A few of the memories were not red. They weren't completely clear either but John bet those memories were of when he fought the beast. The times when he begged Helen to just end his life and save their children from this horror. He reached as far back as he could. To the last time he had been able to break free. Just as the monster dragged him under again he heard Helen's voice. She was whispering in his ear. Telling him that she believed in him. Telling him something else as well.

"_John," she whispered. "You need to make it through this. We have a family to think of now." He let out a pained groan. She reached out to smooth his hair back from his forehead and plant a kiss there. "My darling," she murmured. "I have news for you. I'm pregnant again, John. It's a boy this time, I'm sure of it." Her other hand slipped into his. "I want to name him after you John. I want him to be named Montague John Druitt. He'll have the same pride and strength as his father."_

John had blacked out at that point. He didn't remember anything else. But that was all he needed. Helen must be in labor right now. They had probably told Ashley to expect a new sibling. The girl was so used to having her siblings come in nearly the same manner every time John doubted she believed a word of it. Ashley was probably down here because there was too much going on upstairs. Everyone would be paying attention to Helen and doing what they could to ensure a successful birth for both mother and child. Ashley just wanted some peace. John tightened his hold on his eldest child. If peace was what she need then peace was what he would give her.

When John next awoke it was to the sound of quiet steps coming down the stairs. There were no heels clicking meaning it wasn't Helen or the nanny. He could hear no cane which ruled out his father in law. It must have been one of The Five. He would guess James if he had to put money on it. Nikola didn't stop talking for a damned minute. He turned his head as far as he could to see who was coming in. He was rather shocked when Nigel poked his head through the door. John's old friend smiled at him, apparently glad to see him alright. John gave a weary smile back. He jerked his head downwards to draw attention to Ashley. Nigel nodded once and hurried back up the stairs.

John was drifting back to slumber when the quiet steps returned along with heels clicking. Nigel was coming back, probably with the nanny for Ashley. They really would need a new one when this insanity was done. They'd have to ask Gregory for some money to pay her silence though. Helen's work wouldn't allow for tales to be spread through the streets of London.

In deference to the young woman's sensitivities, John closed his eyes and pretended to be asleep. There was a rustling of cloth before the clicking came closer. John's eyes snapped open as Helen's scent reached him. He found himself looking into his wife's beautiful blue eyes. "Helen," he breathed.

She leaned down and gave him a gentle kiss. "How do you feel John?" she asked in her quietest tone.

"I feel…free," he told her honestly. "My head feels clearer than it has in weeks."

"More like months," she informed him. "Nearly a year actually." John raised an eyebrow. "You've been down here for ten months. That creature was inside you for longer though."

"Creature?" he repeated. "There was actually something inside me making me kill those poor women?"

Helen's heart swelled at his statement. Only her John would have referred to the dead prostitutes as 'those poor women'. He was truly back. "Yes there was," she agreed. She let out a quiet laugh at his look. "There's so much to tell you John but now is not the time for it." She looked over at her daughter. "I had hoped to be here when you woke up but clearly Ashley has already taken that honor."

"I think she wanted some peace from all the goings on upstairs," John said, stroking Ashley's hair. "I doubt she understood what it was."

"Why do you say that?" Helen asked.

"She's used to certain things happening when you go into labor," John explained. "I think that without them she got confused." He glanced over at Nigel. "One of those things is having James nearby to assist. Where is he?"

Helen frowned deeply. "That is another thing we shall speak about later," she told him. She pressed a kiss to his forehead. "Nigel," she called softly, "Come undo the rest of these straps."

She moved to where Nigel had been standing as he took Helen's place next to John. "Don't' worry old friend," he smiled. "I'll have you out in just a moment. Try to stay still." John laid back and relaxed as Nigel's quick fingers undid the buckles. "There we are," he finally said. "Care to test out your freedom?" They could both hear Helen's quiet laugh.

John tested his extremities first. His wrists in particular were sore but nothing too bad. Moving carefully so as not wake his daughter, John tried to sit up. He felt extremely light headed. "Slowly," Helen called. "Your body isn't used to being upright."

John paused and waited for his equilibrium to return. Ten months on his back made it a little uncomfortable. "Well," he sighed, "That's a new experience."

"Hopefully one you won't repeat any time soon," Nigel said.

"Hopefully one I won't be repeating _ever,_" John corrected. "At least not on a metal table." He looked to his wife with a smile. Then he noticed the bundle in her arms. "Helen," he murmured.

Helen moved forward. "Meet your new son, John," she smiled. "Montague John Druitt, Jr."

John reached for his son but he felt his daughter shift against his leg. "Ashley," he called quietly. "Time to wake up darling."

Ashley let out sleepy murmur and shifted into a sitting position. She looked up at her daddy's warm smile. "Daddy," she cried, flinging herself into his arms.

"My little angel," he chuckled. He hugged her tight. "You must be quiet," he whispered to her. "You're brother is sleeping."

Ashley frowned. "They're all upstairs," she pointed out.

"Actually, he's right here," Helen told her.

Ashley looked at the bundle. "But if I was getting a new sibling then Uncle James would be here and daddy wouldn't have been strapped to the table," she insisted. "That can't be my new brother."

Helen sighed. She didn't know what to say right now. "Ashley my darling," John intervened. "There are times when things do not always go according to plan. This is one of those times. Trust me when I say that the baby your mother is holding is your new brother."

Ashley used her father to stand up so she could peek over the folded cloth. Helen brought Montague close. "Meet your little brother, Montague John Druitt Jr.," she said.

Ashley regarded her brother for moment before turning to Nigel. "Uncle Nigel I want up," she stated.

"Ashley," John warned.

The little girl instantly softened. "Uncle Nigel would you please pick me up?" she asked politely. Nigel smiled and lifted the girl into his arms. She snuggled close to lay her head on his shoulder.

John took his new son from Helen. A pair of blue grey eyes, very similar to his own, opened to look at him. He had Helen's button nose but other than that the resemblance to John was uncanny. "Hello my son," he whispered. "My little miracle. You've just joined an amazing family."

* * *

**A/N: **This is the last we'll speak of Evil!John. He does not exist in my story. So let's focus on the love.


	7. Chapter 7

Helen shifted uncomfortably. Balls were hardly her cup of tea. She much preferred being at home with her patients and her children. But Nigel's family was hosting so she couldn't exactly say no. She had pulled out her finest gown for the event. Red with an over skirt and bodice of black lace. It was off the shoulder and wrapped her arms down to her elbows in black lace. John had declared her the loveliest woman in all England. But then he always said such things. "Don't you look ravishing," a voice whispered in her ear.

Helen turned with a smile to Nigel. "If I'm going to attend these functions, I must look my best," she replied.

"I know you don't enjoy these balls," he said with a sympathetic smile. "But I thought I'd go mad without some decent company."

Helen kissed his cheek. "Always happy to oblige an old friend," she told him.

"Well just to warn you James is invited too. So best keep your eyes open if you're still angry with him."

Helen pursed her lips. It was fast becoming her normal expression where James and Nikola were concerned. "I'll be sure to do that," she agreed.

"I'd stay to help you but my presence is required as host," he sighed.

"Go then," Helen nodded. "I'll be fine on my own."

"I never doubted it," Nigel smiled.

Helen fluttered her fan a few times for something to do. Another hour or two and she could reasonably head home. She noted that James had arrived and he was making his way towards her. Before she could think up a reasonable excuse, a hand came around her waist. She turned with a glare to lecture whoever had been so bold as to touch her without permission. Her look changed to a dazzling smile as she gazed into the amused eyes of her husband. "May the gentleman claim this dance?' he asked.

"Most certainly," she agreed.

He took her arm and led her to the dance floor with no more than a nod to James. The music was a waltz. John began to easily lead her through the steps. "Have I told you how wonderful you look?" he asked lazily.

"Only every day," she smiled. She shifted close so she could rest her head on his chest.

"You know if you didn't want to come you could have pleaded your delicate condition," he pointed out. He was speaking of the child she was carrying. It was her fifth month. She would start showing soon and that would require her to stay home.

"And leave you on your own?" she asked. "Never. There's too many females here. I don't approve of the looks they keep giving you."

"I don't know why they bother," John said honestly. "All the woman I'll ever want is here in my arms."

Helen gave him a contented smile. "Perhaps they need reminding of that," she told him.

John leaned down to kiss her thoroughly. "You'd think after six years, they'd understand," he sighed. "Though since we're on the subject there are quite a few men, married _and _single, I might need to have words with if they don't' stop their leering."

Helen looked around. "Who's leering?" she asked.

John tugged her off the dance floor. "How is it you can be so incredibly intelligent and yet miss these little things?"

"Perhaps because I'm so in love with you," she suggested.

John stayed by her side for the next two hours. His hand was always touching her arm or wrapped around her waist. An effective deterrent against suitors of both sexes. When it was at last an acceptable hour to leave, John made their excuses and took her to the carriage. Helen rested against him the whole ride.

The house was dark when they returned home. All the children would be fast asleep. Helen considered going down stairs to turn off the generator but John convinced her it could wait. "Let's at least look in on the children first," she said.

"I was just about to suggest that," he agreed.

They stopped first in Ashley's room. The blonde girl was fast asleep in her little bed. The moonlight reflected off the light gray wrought iron of her head and base board, as well as the pale paisley comforter. Together they slipped in and kissed her forehead. "Sleep well, little angel," Helen murmured, borrowing John's pet name for their eldest girl.

John took her hand and tugged her outside. They next went to Gregory's room. His bed was of black iron and made up with dark blue sheets. His hair was mused and rumpled from sleep which made Helen smile. "He looks so sweet," she whispered.

"Absolutely adorable," John agreed. They both tucked him back in and smoothed down the comforter. Helen kissed his forehead while John just ran a hand through his hair. The boy let out a muffled sound. "Sleep, my little boy," John whispered.

The next room was Patricia's. Her little bed was white with pink roses on it. Her blonde hair fanned out in curls just like her mother's. It made her look like a little china doll. Again they slipped in to make sure their small daughter was comfortable. "Sleep well my little dove," John murmured.

The next room held little Charles. He was looking more and more like a male version of Helen everyday. They would move Montague in here as well when the nursery was needed for the new baby. Right now their fourth child was curled on to his side hugging his stuffed rabbit tight to his chest. Both parents smiled at the adorable picture he presented. They tiptoed in to quietly arrange things before kissing him good night. "Good dreams my little prince," John told him quietly.

Helen smiled at how John had a special name for each of their children. Arm in arm, they made their way back to their own room. Montague was sleeping soundly in the nursery right off the side. They checked in on him to be sure that nothing was disturbing his sleep before changing into their nightclothes. Helen curled tightly into her husband's side as they lay down. She thought to herself that life couldn't possibly be more perfect.

* * *

**A/N: **Since people were wondering Helen and John currently have five children and Helen is pregnant with their sixth. THe children in order are: Ashley, Gregory, Patricia, Charles, Montague and the soon to be little Sarah.


	8. Chapter 8

Patricia was very proud of herself. She had finally learned her older sister's trick. Ashley was like their daddy because she could move without walking. And her sister liked to use to torment Patricia and the rest of the children. Gregory had learned the trick over a year ago so Ashley couldn't pester him. That meant she pestered Patricia even more because their other brothers and sisters were too young. But now Patricia had the "gift" as their mother called it. So Ashley couldn't play around with her anymore.

Ashley had been teasing her as usual when Patricia figured it out. Ashley lunged at her and Patricia had moved without even thinking. The next thing she knew she was outside her mother's library. Of course mummy wasn't home now so she couldn't see what Patricia had learned but that wasn't really important. What was important was that her sister couldn't bug her anymore. Now she would have to bug the boys and Sarah.

"Miss Patty," the nanny called. "Where are you?"

"Over here," Patricia answered.

Miss Carmichael came to find her little charge standing outside the door to the library. "Looks like you've finally come into your own," she sighed. "I take it you've found your father's gift."

Patricia smiled brightly. "I'm just like daddy now," she said in a pleased voice.

"Wait until your parents realize," Miss Carmichael agreed. "Come now, Ashley wants to apologize to you. And we have to get you changed."

"Get changed?" Patricia repeated. "Why do I need to change?"

"Did you forget that your grandfather is coming for a visit?" Miss Carmichael asked.

Patricia's eyes widened. She had forgotten. Grandpa only came about once a month if that. Mummy said he was a very important and busy man so he couldn't come and visit them a lot. Patricia took her nanny's hand and allowed herself to be led back to the day room where the other children were getting changed in to their best clothes. Mummy had come to help Miss Carmichael because apparently Ashley was being fussy as usual. "Patricia," Mummy greeted, "there you are. Ashley, I believe you have something to say to your sister."

Ashley dodged the comb her mother was using to torture her and scurried over to her sister. "Sorry I was mean Trisha," she said in a very un-sorry like way.

"It's alright," Patricia replied anyway. "I forgive you."

"Very good," their mother praised. "Now come inside so we can get you both looking your best for your grandfather."

The girls exchanged resigned looks as they knew 'looking your best' meant sitting still for far longer than they really wanted to. But they really wanted to see their grandfather and their mother would never let them outside the day room looking like they did now. So Ashley sat back down in front of her mother while Patricia allowed the nanny to put her into her good visiting dress.

John came home just time to change his own clothes. Patricia was barely able to whisper her secret to her daddy before she was whisked off to have her hair done. John whispered it to his wife while they changed for the visit. Helen smiled but didn't comment.

Soon there came the much anticipated knock on the door. The children giggled and pushed their way down the stairs to be the first one answer it. None of them made it before the maids did though. The door was opened to reveal Gregory Magnus there. "Grandpa!" a chorus of treble voices called.

Gregory laughed. "My little ones," he called. He spread his arms wide for all the children to come hug him. When he looked up he noticed that Patricia was still up at the top of the steps with her parents. "Trisha," he called to her, "Won't you come say hi? Or do you not remember me because it's been so long?"

"Of course I remember you," Patricia said softly. "I want to show you something."

Helen and John exchanged amused glances as Gregory looked confused. "What is that?" he wondered.

Patricia closed her eyes so she could concentrate. She didn't know if stairs were different than flat surfaces. Daddy never had any trouble with them but he was older than she was. He probably had more time to practice. When she next opened them, she was standing in front of her grandfather who looked absolutely amazed. "I'm like daddy now," she said with a hint of smugness.

"Yes you are," Gregory agreed, still slightly dazed. He had assumed that the changes Helen and her husband had made to themselves wouldn't be passed on. He had clearly assumed wrong. He tried to sort through this information while contending with the five children vying for his attention.

"Children," John called. "You're going to overwhelm your grandfather. Let's go into the parlor while he talks with your mother."

The children groaned. "Your father is right," Helen agreed, handing Sarah off to John. "I promise we won't take long. Then you may all visit with your grandfather to your heart's content."

John herded the children into the parlor while Helen took her father into the sitting room. "Quite the bustling home life," Gregory commented.

"That's what happens when one has six children to contend with," Helen pointed out. "But then, John and I wouldn't have it any other way."

Gregory hesitated as he thought about how to express his thoughts. "Your children," he began, "Some of them seem to have developed some unusual gifts."

"I see you've noticed," Helen said.

"The fact that Patricia felt the need to show me made it very hard to miss," Gregory told her.

"I suppose it would," Helen agreed. She was a bit nervous herself. Her father had never been too pleased about what she and John had done to themselves. But surely he wouldn't condemn children simply for being born that way. "Patricia isn't the only one that can do that, as you've clearly guessed. Ashley and Gregory are also becoming quite skilled at teleporting."

"And you simply allow them to continue with this?" Gregory asked.

Helen shrugged. "They are what they are father, I can not change that. Nor would I want to. I love my children exactly as they are."

Gregory sighed. The words had come out wrong. They always seemed to these days. If only Helen had married James instead. But she hadn't and Gregory needed to accept that. "I am not trying to be...contrary," Gregory assured her. "I simply worry, you know that."

"They're my children," Helen reminded him. "It's my job to worry now. Not yours."

"I know," Gregory said. "But after all these years of practice I can't help it." Helen smiled at him. He took her hands in his own. "Are you happy Helen?" he asked.

Helen beamed at him. "Than I've ever been before," she said.

* * *

**A/N:** I know this chapter is late guys and I'm sorry but my work load just like tripled. I haven't had much time to write at the moment. And that's only going to continue from here on out. So I"m going to have to put this story on hold for a few weeks. I hate to do this to you guys but if I don't get my degree it won't be pretty. I promise in about two, maybe three weeks Victorian Snapshots will be up and running again. Please just bare with me.


	9. Chapter 9

John knocked on the door of the bedroom where Helen was brushing her golden locks. "Helen, you have visitors," he called.

Helen never turned from her mirror. "I don't want to see them," she stated.

John sighed. He usually loved his wife's stubbornness but now it was annoying him to no end. "Helen, please," he insisted, coming further into the room. "It has been two years since you've spoken to them. You cannot continue this."

With a frustrated sigh, Helen dropped her brush onto the vanity. "I certainly don't see why not," she snapped.

"Now you sound like our little Ashley when she doesn't get her way," John told her with a smile. Helen scowled at her reflection. John came to kiss her cheek. "Frown too much my darling and you'll spoil your looks," he teased.

Helen gazed at their reflections in the mirror. "John, are you not happy with our life?" she asked.

"Angel, I couldn't be happier if I lived to be hundred," he told her.

Helen turned to him. "Then why change it?" she demanded.

"My Helen, they only did what they thought best. You cannot continue to hold this grudge. It will tire you out."

"You weren't there," Helen insisted. She didn't like to think back to that time when John had been out of his mind. But as painful as watching her husband had been, sitting with her friends that day was worse.

~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~

James and Nikola had come to take tea with Helen. She hoped that they might have some new ideas on how to rid John of this madness. She gave them both a nervous smile as they all sat together. "I'm sorry that I haven't been in touch recently but with John and all," she gestured.

"That's what we came to speak to you about," Nikola told her.

"Yes, that's right," she brightened. "I do hope the two of you can shed some more light on the subject. I'm just out of my mind with worry."

Nikola looked at James to begin. "Helen," he started. "We know as much about John's condition as you do." Helen nodded. "And we think we have something in the neighborhood of a solution."

Helen's smile was dazzling. "You do?" she asked with the hopefulness of a child awaiting Christmas morning.

"Helen, even you must realize that John isn't getting better," Nikola stated.

She frowned. "Yes but that's why we need to help him," she said.

"Helen," James called softly, "We...don't think there is help to be had."

"Excuse me?"

"James and I have poured over every book we can find," Nikola said. "We've taken pints of John's blood. There is no cure for this madness. Your husband as you knew him is gone."

"Then you are simply giving up on him?" she asked in a quiet voice.

"Helen," James began.

"James, John used to call you his best friend," Helen said. "And you are now abandoning him in his time of need?"

"We've tried everything we can think of," Nikola insisted.

"I thought you were a genius," Helen snapped. Nikola fell silent. Helen took a moment to compose herself. "Very well then, since you have thought this out so completely, have you thought about me?"

"Beg pardon?" James asked.

"Me," Helen stated. "John's _wife. _The mother of his four and soon to be five children. Have you both forgotten that I have no work outside this home? That my clinic brings in so little money, I alone would not be able to live on it? Let alone my young children who have no way to fend for themselves. Why Ashley is the eldest and she is but five. Charles is still a babe, barely able to speak. My father's generosity has its limits after all; I cannot rely on him forever. Would you have me become one of the whores that John so rails against in his madness? To be seen selling my body at Whitechapel with the other ladies of the night?" The men were shocked by her outburst. "Well, go on," she gestured. "You two seemed to have plenty to say before."

"Actually we had thought about that," James told her.

Helen arched an elegant eyebrow. "Do tell," she drawled.

"You could," Nikola ventured, "marry one of us."

"I think you'd better explain yourselves," Helen stated in an icy tone.

"What Nikola means to say," James intervened, "is that you could choose one of us to marry. We would step in and take care of you."

Helen's eyes darkened in fury. "I took a vow before God," she reminded them in a hiss, "Til death do us part. Unless I am a far poorer doctor than I had previously believed, my husband is not yet dead."

"He's as good as," Nikola snapped. "You must realize that by now."

James had been reviewing the conversation and realized something. "Helen you said something about having five children soon," he stated.

Nikola looked disgusted. "You allowed yourself to be bedded by that monster?" he asked.

Helen sneered at him. "That monster you so rail against is my husband," she said. "And I've been, as you say, 'allowing myself to be bedded by him' since before we were married." Both of her friends looked shocked. Apparently neither one had ever bothered to count the months between the wedding and Ashley's birth. Helen couldn't seem to find it in her to feel anything other than anger. "And in response to James' question, I conceived shortly before we realized the extent of John's madness."

"It does not matter," James replied loyally. "We would still raise all of the children as though they were our own."

"James is right," Nikola agreed.

"But they are not yours, Nikola," Helen snapped. "Nor yours, James, nor even Nigel's. They are John's children and he shall be the one raising them. Just as soon as I figure out how to cure him."

James gave a frustrated sigh. "You are not going to cure him Helen. Surely you must understand this. He is completely insane. And if he gets out he could hurt both you and the children. All three of us have heard his threats more than once."

"He is my husband," Helen insisted, "And I will find a way to free him."

"You're as mad as he is," Nikola stated.

"Better to be mad and loyal than sane and a thief," Helen spat. "Now leave my house this instant."

"Helen-" James tried.

"Don't," she snapped. "I said leave and I meant it. I want you both out of my house right this very second! And I never want either of you to darken my doorway ever again! Am I clear?"

~~~~~~~~Flashback end~~~~~~~~

Helen recalled how she had held in the tears until James and Nikola were gone then she sobbed in the parlor. That was how Nigel found her nearly an hour later. She had still been bitter from her previous encounter and brusquely asked him if he was going to offer his qualifications as a husband. Nigel had seemed honestly confused by her words. He had said that as far as he was aware she still had a husband, it was simply a matter of making him well again. The words had warmed her heart.

"You're right," John agreed. "I was not there. As I recall, I was strapped to a table in our basement."

Helen cracked a small smile at his teasing. She leans back into his embrace. "I still don't see why I should do this," she sighed.

John began kissing her neck. "Please," he said between kisses. "Do it for me?"

"You're very lucky I love you," Helen murmured.

"I know," he agreed. He pulled himself away from her with a little difficulty. Helen took his hand and together they walked down to the parlor where Nikola and James were waiting.

Both men stood at their approach. "Gentlemen," Helen greeted with a cool nod.

"Helen," they replied.

John looked at the three. "I'll leave you three alone," he said. Then he spotted movement. "Just as soon as the monkey by the window comes out," he added in a louder voice.

A slightly shame faced Ashley crawled out from under the table. "Am I in trouble?" she asked.

"Why were you under there?" John countered.

"I wanted to listen in," she answered honestly. "Adult conversations are much more interesting than anything going on upstairs."

"Well, I'm sure we can find something just as interesting for you to do where you won't be bothering your mother and her guests," John decided.

Ashley disappeared from where she was and reappeared in front of her father. "Can you carry me please?" she asked.

"You're getting a bit big for this," John sighed, even as he lifted her into his arms. "Shall we go to the library my lady?"

Ashley's eyes lit up. "Will you read me a fairy story?" she asked.

"Of course," John smiled. Father and daughter disappeared in a flash of red light.

Helen swept to her seat with the air of a queen. Then she turned back to the two men in the room. "You came here for a reason," she said, still holding herself aloof. "State your business."

As before it was James who started the conversation. "We came to apologize to you," he said.

"We acted out of turn," Nikola added, though Helen could see it was forced. Nikola Tesla did not like admitting he was wrong.

"Indeed you did," Helen agreed stiffly.

"We shouldn't have given up on John so fast," James told her. "And for that we are both truly sorry."

Helen looked from one man to the other. James looked contrite but Nikola wavered. He and John never had been the best of friends. But even so, John was persistent in his quest to make their little group whole again. She would do so but not before they apologized for their other transgression. "I believe there is also the matter of the insult you paid me that day," she pointed out.

Nikola's jaw spasmed but James dove right in. "In our giving up on John we tried to force our attentions on you which was far out of line," he said. "And we both beg your forgiveness for that."

Helen arched an eyebrow at Nikola who hastened to agree. "I know you were both acting in what you believed to be my best interests, as well as those of my family. But as well intentioned as you were, you were misguided. Though I can not fault your sentiments. So of course I forgive you." She gave them a shy sort of smile. "You are two of my best friends."

The two men smiled back at her. They shared a few brief pleasantries before Helen begged off, citing the need to start dinner for her family. She smiled to herself in the kitchen. She really was a wonderful actress.

Nikola hurried out into the storm that had started up while they were talking to Helen but James paused for a moment. He looked in the window of what was clearly the parlor. A fire was roaring cheerily in the fire place, the lamps were lit and John was on the floor playing with his children. The entire scene was warm and cozy like something out of a story book. Soon Helen came in to join them. James watched as she put her hands on her hips and uttered some remark. John looked up at her with a laughing light in his eyes. Before Helen could realize what was happening, John pulled her down to the floor. The couple lay in the midst of their children laughing as though they hadn't a care in the world.

James thought about what waited for him at home. It was certainly nothing like this. The maids would light the lamps and the fire would be bright but it would still lack the warmth that was here. That could only be provided by a wife and children, something James didn't have. Something he would never have now that Helen had made her choice. She was the only one he would ever love. But one look in this window told James all he needed to know. Helen was happier with John than she would ever be with anyone else, including him.

James felt like a worse friend than Nikola at that moment. Everyone knew about Nikola's love for Helen. Even Helen herself knew of it. So when Nikola tried to press his thoughts of marriage on her, he was only being true to himself. James had hid behind the guise of loyal friend. Really all he wanted was Helen, same as Nikola.

He took a final glance through the window. Helen keeps trying to go and finish dinner but John will not let her leave. Finally John calls for one of the maids to take care of it so Helen can stay. The children cheer his decision and Helen can no longer look angry at him. James begins his walk into the storm. Every man in The Five had, and still did, love Helen Magnus. But John Druitt would be the only man to have her. For all eternity.


	10. Chapter 10

Ashley looked around the darkened hallway. She couldn't see any monsters but you could never tell. A bright flash of light illuminated everything around her. Before she could investigate properly it was gone. A loud crash followed it, making Ashley jump. That sealed her decision. She quickly scurried to her parents' bedroom and pushed the door open. "Mummy, I'm scared," she called.

A figure shifted on the bed and for just a moment Ashley had the frightened feeling that a monster had taken the place of her parents. Then a comfortingly familiar voice floated to her. "Again, Ashley?" her father wondered.

"Please," she nearly whined. Her mother made a muffled sound and Ashley felt hopeful.

Her father turned towards her. He peered into the darkness but couldn't see anything so he turned up the lamps. Ashley could see that he was at the very least shirtless and his hair was in disarray. She clutched Sally and gave him her best wide eyed look. "Go to the hallway," he ordered, "I'll be out in a minute."

"But it's dark out there," she whimpered.

"It's only for a minute," her father insisted. "I'll be out soon."

Ashley pouted but went out to the hall. She tried not to tremble too much as she waited for her father. She could hear him moving around in the other room and wondered what was taking so long. After what seemed like ages, he finally joined her. Lightening flashed again giving Ashley just enough time and light to see that he was in nothing but pants and an old shirt. She didn't think she'd ever seen him in so little. The thunder distracted her from her thoughts and she quaked in fear.

The fear only lasted a few minutes because her father scooped her into his arms. "Just hush," he whispered to her. "Nothing can hurt you."

She looked up to her father's face as he grabbed the blanket from the sofa. "What are we doing, Daddy?" she asked.

"You'll see little angel," he murmured. "Now hold on as tight as you can."

Ashley did as he asked. She even closed her eyes. At his gentle prodding she opened them again. But she didn't leave them open long. Lightening flashed closer and she buried her head in her father's shoulder. "Daddy," she whined.

"It's alright," he told her softly. "Just open your eyes for me."

Ashley finally pulled her eyes open again. She saw that they were high on what she thought was a mountain, near a cave. A wide valley was spread before them. The storm from London still continued here but much freer with out buildings and other objects to block it. "You should never be afraid of storms, my little angel," her father told her. Ashley made a frightened sound. "What is it that scares you?"

"The lightening is bright," she stated.

"As long as you watch from a distance it can't hurt you," John murmured. "Now look, just over there."

Ashley turned to where her father was pointing. She watched in amazement as an arch of light joined the sky and the earth together for a single moment. She was briefly reminded of the tricks her Uncle Nikola could do when mummy pressed him. "Wow," she breathed.

"Wow, indeed," John agreed. "What else is it that bothers you, little angel?"

The thunder shook the air around them. "It's too loud," Ashley told him, covering her ears.

John gently took her hands from her ears. "It's just a noise," he said. "Like any other noise. It can not hurt you." He smiled at his little girl. "You could be just as loud," he told her. Before Ashley could question him, he was tickling her sides. Soon the valley echoed with her laughter. "See?" he smiled. "Louder than the thunder."

This time Ashley laughed of her own will. "Storms aren't that scary at all, daddy," she said. "Can we stay here longer?"

In response, John pulled her onto his lap and wrapped the blanket around them. Ashley watched the lightening spark through the sky and listened to the thunder roll as her father rocked her. Soon her eyes grew heavy as sleep came back to her. Her daddy began to sing her favorite lullaby.

"Only the chosen left alive,

Immortals all, the Holy Five

Seekers of forgotten lore,

Protectors all, Resilient Four

Striving for our unity,

Scholars all, the Learned Three

Lover's flame burn bright and true

United now, The Perfect Two

Standing on the field alone

Warrior Blessed, the Chosen One

Now we've gone to meet our fate,

Reunited at Heaven's Gate."

From that night on, Ashley Joy Druitt no longer feared storms. When she thought of storms she felt safe. She thought of a low male voice bringing her comfort. She thought of the strong arms of her father, and later her husband, holding her safely as they watched the lightening crackle through the sky.


	11. Chapter 11

It was a rare quite Saturday in the Druitt household when the trouble started. It was raining out which meant everyone was cooped inside. For once, no one seemed to mind it. The children were happily playing upstairs while John and Helen did the normal domestic things downstairs. It was very peaceful for such an unusual household.

Gregory was trying to play a game of tag when he heard an odd noise as he passed the stairs. He paused, trying to hear more clearly. It was very soft and hard to make out. Charles and Ashley came up, wondering what the hold up was. Before either could talk Gregory put a finger to his lips.

Ashley scowled at her brother but remained silent. Then she heard it too. Something was very not right downstairs. She left her brothers where they were and went to get their other siblings. Once they were all gathered at the top of the steps they listened.

"Is that mummy crying?" Patricia whispered.

"It's certainly someone crying," Montague said. "But mummy doesn't cry."

"Yes she does," Charles objected. "Everyone cries."

"Mummy doesn't," Sarah countered.

"Yes she does," Ashley stated.

Gregory scowled at his older sister. "Have you ever _seen _her cry?" he demanded.

"Yes I have," she replied.

"When?" her siblings clamored.

"Never you mind," she snapped. "I have and that's all that matters. So end the argument." In truth, Ashley didn't like to think of the only time she'd seen her mummy cry because it was back when her daddy was being mean. She still didn't understand what had happened back then but it scared her. And now that mummy was crying again it might mean daddy was strapped back to the table.

"We should go see if everything is alright," Patricia decided. "They might need our help." The children all looked at each other and nodded. As one they crept down the stairs, following the noise to its source in the sitting room.

There they saw their mother curled tight around their father, sobbing into his shoulder. Daddy was doing all he could to comfort her and dry her tears. Gregory was the one to spot the letter on the table. He made a motion to alert his siblings to his discovery. Ashley pulled her siblings into a huddle and a quick plan was formed. Five of the children swarmed towards their parents. Meanwhile in the background, Gregory crept towards the note.

John did his best to calm both his children and his wife at the same time. Because he was so distracted, he failed to notice Gregory take the letter and teleport out. "Children, I promise everything is alright," John insisted. "Your mother and I simply need some time alone."

Ashley looked out of the corner of her eye and noticed the letter was gone. "Sorry daddy," she said. "We heard mummy cry and we were worried."

Helen gave her children a wet smile. "Thank you very much but I am quite fine," she told them. "Just give your father and I a moment."

Ashley grabbed two of her siblings by the hand. "We'll go now mummy," she agreed. "We hope you feel better." The other four echoed her sentiment as they scurried out.

Once safely outside their parents line of sight, those who could teleport gathered up those who couldn't. Almost without thinking they moved back to the day nursery. Gregory was already there with the letter. "What does it say?" Charles demanded.

"I'm not sure," Gregory admitted. "There are some fancy words here. Ashley you're nine, see if you can read it."

Ashley spread the letter on the table so she could get a good look at it. The more she read, the harder she frowned. "It's about Grandpa," she stated.

"Is he coming home soon?" Montague wondered.

"Don't be silly, Monty," Ashley scorned. "If he were coming home, mummy wouldn't be so upset." Montague was shamed into silence and they waited for Ashley to reveal the rest of the letter. "The ship he took to India has returned but he wasn't on it. In fact he's been missing since the middle of the expedition. The police are officially declaring him dead."

"But a police man didn't come with the news," Charles said.

"This isn't from the police," Ashley told them all. "It's from someone else. A lawyer like Daddy I think. He writes like daddy does at any rate. He says that since Grandpa is dead, mummy gets all of his things."

"But how can Grandpa be dead?" Patricia wanted to know.

"He's not dead," Montague argued. "The police just think he is. I bet you anything he's still in India studying some fascinating creature."

Ashley's head snapped up. "We should find him," she declared. Her siblings stared at her as though she had grown another head. "If we find him then Mummy won't cry anymore," she explained.

"You want us to go to India to find our grandfather who may or may not be alive?" Gregory asked. "Have you listened to yourself lately?"

Ashley knew she couldn't explain it to them properly. None of them were old enough to really remember the last time mummy had cried so freely. Ashley could barely remember it that well and she was five when it happened. But it had hurt to see her mother in pain and knowing she couldn't do anything to stop it. This time she had a chance. A slim one to be sure, but it still lurked there. "If we can go and find him we can fix things," she insisted. "Now I'm going so you can either follow or not, I don't really care."

"We can't all go," Gregory decided. "Some of us need to stay behind." He looked at his four other siblings. "You and I shall go, along with Trisha. The rest of you will have to stay behind. Remember you can't tell mummy or daddy."

Hours later, John slipped out of the master bedroom. He had finally gotten Helen into bed for some much needed rest. The loss of her father had been a hard blow and John knew he had only weathered the beginning of the storm. It would be a long time before she fully recovered, if she ever did that was. But now he had to be a father to his own children and try to explain everything.

He knocked on the door and found three of his children playing quietly on the floor. "Hello there," he greeted quietly.

"Hi, daddy," they smiled.

Sarah made her way over to him. "Daddy," she called.

"What do you need my little butterfly?" he asked getting down to their level.

"Is mummy going to be okay?"

"It will take some time," John told her honestly. "But yes, your mother will be just fine."

"Are you sure?" Montague asked.

John paused to marvel how much his son really looked like him before smiling. "I promise you, my little miracle, your mother will be alright. But she has just been dealt a very hard blow."

"It must be hard for her to lose grandfather like that," Charles agreed.

"It was," John nodded. "But how did you know that little prince?"

The three looked at each other. Ashley and Gregory hadn't been specific about how much they could tell their father. "We saw the letter," Montague answered. "We took it up here to read and Ashley told us what happened."

"Do you really think grandfather is dead?" Sarah asked to distract him.

John thought about for a while. "I think that everyone has their time to leave this earth. If this was not your grandfather's time then we will know. If on the other hand it was, then we thank the good Lord above for the time we had with him and carry on as best we can. But we will never forget him."

"I hope it wasn't his time," Charles said quietly.

"I hope so too," John agreed. He looked at the trio. "Now where are your siblings?"

"We haven't seen them," Montague lied. "They disappeared after reading the letter."

"Maybe they went down stairs?" Sarah offered.

"I was just down there," John stated. "And the stairs creek so that I would have heard any of you little mice sneaking down." He watched as all of them became very guilty looking. "I won't punish anyone," he said. "I just want to know where everyone is."

"They went to India," Montague burst out. "They wanted to find grandpa and make mummy stop crying."

John felt his heart stop. "They did what?" he whispered.

"It was Ashley's idea," Sarah added. "She insisted she was going."

John's mind raced as he tried to come up with a plan. Three of his children were lost in India and he had no idea of where to even start looking for them. But he had to at least start. "Daddy?" a small voice called.

John looked down at Charles who had tugged his sleeve. "I want the three of you to stay right in this room unless your mother herself comes for you, understood? You don't leave for any of the servants or for your nanny. Your mother only. Otherwise you do not leave the day nursery." The children gave him their word as he got to his feet.

"Where are you going daddy?" Sarah asked.

"To find your siblings." Without another word, John disappeared.

Teleporting was best done when you thoroughly knew your destination. It helped you to avoid pitfalls like reappearing inside something solid. However you could also teleport by honing in a specific person. If you concentrated very hard on them, you could take yourself straight to their destination. It was a very imprecise way to achieve your goal but it still worked. There was no certainty that you would arrive safely however. You could end up inside the brick walls of the building the person was next to rather than right in front of them. But every power had its price.

John knew that concentrating on all three of his children would only serve to confuse his body when he jumped. So instead he picked out one, Patricia. Sweet, innocent little Trisha who didn't like fuss of any kind and more than likely went along with the plan to keep the peace. He pictured his little dove as clearly as he could in his mind. When he was as ready as he would ever be, he closed his eyes and let the light take him.

He almost feared to open them as he was certain he had ended up in the wrong place. Still he couldn't stay like this forever. He did not recognize the place he opened his eyes too but he didn't expect to. He had only been to India once when he and Helen were testing out his newfound powers. John looked around in the hope of finding one or more of his children.

A beggar woman reached out her hand to him but John shook her off. He needed to find his three eldest before they got into more trouble than they could handle. Of course, some might say that being in India was more than they could handle but John didn't care at this moment. He just wanted them found. He was about to leave the busy market square when something attached itself to his legs. Looking down he realized the something was his little Patricia.

"Trisha," he breathed kneeling down. The girl looked worse for the wear, clothes rather ragged and face smudged but there was no permanent damage that John could see. He grasped his young daughter in a tight hug. "My little dove I was so worried about you."

"Ashley said we had to find him," Trisha whimpered. "She said she was going to go anyway whether Gregory and I came or not." Deep sobs shook her little body. "Daddy, I want to go home."

"I know my darling," John told her. "I know. It's alright, I'm here now. You don't need to be afraid anymore." Trisha's sobs began to die down. "Trisha, where are your brother and sister?"

"Gregory is back over there," she pointed. "But we don't know where Ashley went to. She got mad with us and disappeared."

John handed his daughter a handkerchief to dry her eyes. "Let's go get your brother and then we'll worry about Ashley," he decided.

Patricia took his hand and led him to where Gregory hunched over on the street corner. At the sight of his father, Gregory jumped to his feet. "My little wonder," John murmured, as he pulled his eldest son into his arms. "Don't cry, son, I'm right here."

Gregory repeated the same story that Patricia had given about Ashley wanting this plan and then storming off after a disagreement. He also said he had no idea what caused her to run off. John took both children by the hand. They were teleported back to the day nursery with the same instructions as their younger siblings. They were not to move unless their mother came for them. Then he went to find his final wayward child.

Ashley was on her own in a seedier part of the village where he had located Patricia and Gregory. She looked both crestfallen and determined at the same time. "Ashley," he called to her.

She turned to him as though she had been expecting this. "I'm going to find him. I have to find him."

"India is a big place," he reminded her. "And there's only one you."

"But if I don't find him then mummy will keep crying."

"People cry when they feel sad. And your mother was very close to her father. Naturally, she feels sad that she will never see him again."

"She will see him when I find him."

John studied his eldest child. "Why must you find him?"

"The last time mummy cried so hard was when you were sick," Ashley explained. "And I couldn't do anything to fix it. I have a chance to fix it this time."

John pulled her into a hug. "My little angel," he murmured. "You're so like your mother. You have her tenacious spirit and will to help everyone. But both of you need to learn the same lesson. Not everyone can be helped. Some will refuse your help, others simply cannot accept it. You cannot burn yourself out because of it."

"But mummy-"

"Your mother will be fine," John assured her. "Not right away of course. But everything heals with time. What she really needs is for all of us to be there for her while she tries to find her footing again. Don't you want to come home little angel?"

"Won't mummy be angry with me?"

"She'll only be angry that she has to buy you new stockings so soon after purchasing these ones. But I suspect that will pass quickly."

Ashley sighed and snuggled deeper into her father's arms. "Let's go home."

They returned to the day nursery where John was rather dismayed to find his other children missing. He tightened his grip on Ashley until the nanny came in and explained that Helen came to get them not too long ago. They were in the library. John took Ashley by the hand and they walked down to the library. "Daddy," Sarah greeted.

"Mummy was reading us a story," Gregory told him.

"And she's right at the best part," Montague added.

John looked to his wife. "Room for two more?" he asked quietly.

"Always," she smiled.

John led Ashley into the room where she curled up into his lap and the whole family settled in for the rest of the story.


	12. Chapter 12

Montague scowled at the stair case. He shouldn't be having these troubles. Everyone else got along just fine. IN a huff, he sat down as his mother approached. "You're looking quite annoyed at the stairs," she said, trying to hold in her laughter. "Did they do something to you?"

"It's not the stairs," Montague pouted. "It's me, I'm a freak."

Helen frowned as she settled next to her youngest son. "What makes you say that?" she wondered.

"Because I'm nearly six years old and I don't have the gift."

"Gift? What gift?"

"The gift that daddy has. And Ashley and Gregory and everyone else except me. Sarah even has it now and she's younger than I am."

Everything clicked for Helen then. "Ah, you mean teleporting," she said.

"Exactly," Montague agreed. "Only I can't do it. I asked Trisha how she did it and she said she just thought really hard about where she wanted to go and closed her eyes. When she opened them she was there."

"And I take it when you tried, nothing happened."

"It never does."

Helen thought hard about how to comfort her child. Inwardly she sighed. Most mothers never had to deal with these issues. But then, had she really expected anything different when she married John? "Monty, you are in no way a freak," she told him. "Things like this gift are very hard to predict. They develop differently in different people."

"But everyone else has it!" Montague interrupted.

Helen bit back the urge to sigh. "I don't have it," she pointed out. "And I get along just fine."

"Are you saying I'll never be like the others?"

"I'm saying you're worrying about it too much right now. If you're meant to have it you'll develop it in your own time. If you don't then no matter. You have plenty about you that makes you stand out. You don't need to add teleporting to that list."

"You mean it?"

Helen smiled at the doubtful tone. "I promise."

Monty grinned at his mother. "Then I won't worry so much," he decided. "But I'd still like it if I got to move around like daddy does."

"Wouldn't we all," Helen chuckled. At that moment the door opened as John came home from work. "Well speak of the devil."

John looked up at his wife and child with a smile. "Now Helen, you wouldn't mean me would you?"

"And what other trickster would haunt this house," Helen teased.

John feigned hurt. "I'm wounded Helen." He looked to his son. "Monty, tell your mother I'm no devil nor trickster. Just a poor henpeck husband that can't seem to please his wife."

"Daddy's no devil," Monty declared loyally. "He's the best." With a laugh he ran to his father. John lifted him into the air with a laugh of his own. This brought the other children to the landing. Calls of daddy could be heard as they jostled each other trying to be the first downstairs.

Helen watched the whole scene with a contented smile playing around her mouth. "Children, go and wash up. Dinner will be soon and anyone with dirty hands doesn't eat." The room cleared father than you could blink. Helen laughed as she came down to greet her husband in her own way.

"So what were you talking about when I came in?" John asked when he had pulled away enough to talk.

"Just normal childhood issues," Helen told him. "Or at least normal for this family."

John chuckled. "Nothing in this family is normal."

"But that's what makes it wonderful. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to check on dinner for my children and poor henpecked husband." She paused to cast a sinful glance over her shoulder. "Just for the record, you manage to please me a great deal."

John laughed as she disappeared around the corner.


	13. Chapter 13

Helen opened her eyes and wasn't sure where she was. She thought it was her bedroom but after the dream she'd just had she couldn't be certain of anything really. The dream had been awful and confusing. It had started out being in some strange future where John was her enemy. Her wonderful husband had hated her with everything in him. Of their six wonderful children only Ashley had been alive but then she was gone too. The dream had changed then. Helen had thought she was waking up in the arms of her beloved because she could hear the sounds of many children playing. But then she turned over to find she was in bed with James.

It was not that Helen didn't like James. The anger she had felt from his betrayal had almost completely evaporated now. But there was a certain warmth to John that was missing from James' analytical view of the world. John had an equal passion for life and science. James lacked that somehow.

Helen couldn't bear to turn and see if the face of the man next to her was truly her husband or if he had transformed to someone else again. She shuddered to think of waking up alongside Nikola or Nigel. Instead she slipped out from under the arm around her waist and searched for her robe. Her dressing gown lay on the floor, forgotten in the heat of the passion she and John shared earlier that night. She didn't want to waste time struggling with it. Better to just wrap her robe around her so she could go and check on her children.

She had barely pulled the knot tight before her feet were carrying her quickly to the first of the bedrooms. She cracked the door open to find Ashley sound asleep in her little bed. The sight cheered Helen a little but she still had five children to account for. She moved onto the next room. The sight of Gregory with his flyway locks spread on the pillow nearly moved her to tears. She hurried to check on his siblings. Patricia and Sarah were quiet on either side of the next room. Helen must have made some sort of noise because Trisha's eyes blinked open. "Momma?" she called quietly. "What's wrong?"

"Not a thing," Helen whispered to her. "You just go back to sleep my little dove. Everything is fine."

Patricia mumbled something and rolled over. Helen made her way slowly to the last occupied bedroom. There she found her two youngest boys curled into tight balls, fast asleep. Now she could breathe easy. Until she was startled by the deep voice behind her.

"Most women are asleep at this hour. Especially those that have work tomorrow."

Helen turned to see her wonderful husband standing there in nothing more than sleep pants with a look of intense curiosity on his face. "I wanted to check on the children," she breathed, her throat so dry it almost didn't work.

"At four thirty in the morning? Did you hear something?"

"I grew worried."

Now John's look was tinged with worry as well. "Are they alright?"

It took Helen a moment to understand his question. "Yes, yes, they're quiet fine. All sleeping soundly in their beds."

John studied her intently. "You don't seem comforted by that. In fact you seem quite shaken up, love. Is something wrong? Did something happen?"

Helen couldn't bear to be seen as weak by anyone, even her husband. But he had seen her at her worst and was still here for her and the children. "I had a dream," she mumbled, feeling exceptionally silly.

"A dream?" John prompted.

"Please, I don't want to talk about it here."

John took her hand and pulled her back to their room. He sat on the bed and tugged at her so she was in his lap. "I worry when you look so distraught," he murmured into her neck. "Please, Helen, tell me of this dream."

"It was so strange and frightening. When it first started I was in…I think it was the future John. There were all sorts of strange devices and people I had never met before. And they were dressed so oddly. Practically naked, John. And somehow I knew in the back of my mind that you and I were mortal enemies. That I hadn't been able to save you from that awful madness that enveloped you years ago. Only Ashley was alive then. None of our other children. Not Trisha or Monty or any of them. They didn't exist, John. Our family was torn to shreds." Helen felt her body begin to shake slightly as the tears started.

John rocked her slowly and whispered comforting words in her ear. "Our children live, Helen. You just saw that yourself. Our family is alive and well and whole. And unless I've committed some horrible transgression I cannot fathom at this moment, then we are still on the same side and very much in love I would hope."

"Very much," Helen agreed. "For all eternity."

John squeezed her. "Now something tells me there is more to this dream."

"I awoke to what I thought was the real world. After all I could hear many children moving around rather than just one. I thought I was safe. But then I turned to tell you of my dream and you weren't there."

"Truly? Who was there in my place, love?"

Helen almost hated to say it. Suppose John inferred some sort of hidden meaning from the dream? "James," she whispered.

John froze for a moment. Then he resumed his comforting. Helen was shaken by her dream. That should tell him more than anything that there was no underlying meaning to it. "Perhaps we should tell James of this dream. He'd find it to be Heaven rather than Hell."

Helen had her face buried in his neck but she frowned anyway. "I don't feel like being mocked at this moment," she informed him in a cold voice.

John tangled a hand in her hair so he could make her face him. "I wasn't mocking you. I was only trying to make you feel better. It was nothing but a dream, darling. It can't hurt you because it isn't real. It was a bad dream for you no doubt but it was just a dream. Nothing more."

"It seemed real at the time," she sighed.

"But it wasn't." John laid back on the bed, bringing Helen with him. "It doesn't matter because none of it is real and none of it will ever come to pass."

"Promise me," she murmured, just on the edge of sleep. John did so. Helen felt peace. The dream was nothing but a lie. She was here with her children and with John. John (almost) always knew the right thing to say to her. Things were right with the world now. It was time for her to sleep.


	14. Chapter 14

Helen smiled drowsily and leaned against her husband. The steady sound of the horse's hooves on cobblestones was beginning to lull her to sleep. It was quite late in the evening; she and John were heading home after a wonderful new play. Helen was thankful for a night off of homemaking for once. But now she was eager to get home, look in on her children, curl up beside John, and sleep.

She felt John shifting beside her. "Come my love, we're home," he whispered in her ear.

"Mmm, so soon?"

"You were practically asleep the entire ride."

"Was I really? I must have been more tired than I thought."

"We're home now," John smiled. "You can sleep inside if you wish."

"Perhaps I shall." Helen took his hand and alighted from the carriage. Arm in arm they entered the house.

They were surprised to see both James and Nikola asleep in the drawing room. "Now I understand why Nikola is there," Helen whispered. "But why James?"

"Darling, I'm still wondering why Nikola."

"Because Nigel was busy, James was supposedly helping Scotland Yard and no one in your family will associate with us."

John sighed. "We're not starting that argument again, are we?"

"Not at all. It's too late and I'm rather tired. Shall we wake one of them up?"

"James would probably the better of the two. I fear Nikola's reaction."

"A wise idea," Helen agreed. She moved to shake James in order to wake him up. HE failed for a moment before opening his eyes. "A bit tired?" Helen teased.

"We apparently lost track of the time," Watson told her. "I apologize for all this."

"We were rather wondering how all this happened," John said with a smile.

"Short answer? Never ask Nikola Tesla to look after your children," James responded.

John gave Helen a smug smile. "I take it he had some problems here."

"He called me in a panic no more than ten minutes after you left," James provided. The two of them tried to smother their laughter. "Honestly, I thought you people had a nanny or a governess for this business."

"We have both," John provided.

"They some how wound up with the same night off this month," Helen finished.

"Well next time don't call Nikola to look after them. He's not exactly parental material."

John sighed. "We had that discussion when we came in. Was it really that bad?"

James thought about it. "I suppose when you consider the children, not really. But then Nikola has never dealt with anyone under the age of twenty for more than a minute. And I think Ashley was deliberately winding the younger ones up."

"She does that," John agreed. "We'll be sure to nip that sort of behavior in the bud. Anything else?"

"It was a good thing you had the EM shield up. I doubt they would have stayed still with out it."

Helen smiled. "They never do. It's how children are."

John wrapped his arm around his wife again. "We're going to check on the children. Do you mind waking up Nikola and seeing yourselves out?"

"Certainly not," James agreed. "I'm sure Nikola will be glad to be free of the madhouse."

John led his wife up the stairs. "Madhouse," he mused. "I'm not sure if that's quite the right term for our family."

Helen laughed. "Oh, John, you're too used to it, that's the problem. I'm fairly certain we've lived in a madhouse for very many years."

"In that case are the inmates running the asylum?"

"Without a doubt."


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: **Holy crap, I'm back! There are various reasons why this hasn't been updated but I won't bore you with the details. I will however tell you that updates to this story will sporadic and unreliable. So if you like it, either look at the site every day or put it on Story Alert. Also look for my new story, Out of Sync, which will be put up when I get it back from my beta. Now onto the story.

**A/N 2:** For those wondering where this came from, Queen Victoria was known to be fond of odd people and often invited them to the palace. YOu don't get much odder than the Druitt family.

* * *

John and Helen were reading quietly in the library when the butler came in. He bowed to both him and Helen. "There's some at the door for you, Mr. Druitt," he said quietly.

"What do they want?" he asked.

"I'm not sure, sir. They simply called for me to come and get you."

John looked to Helen who shrugged. They rarely had visitors that were unknown to their household staff. Mostly it was neighbors but they would usually come to socialize with Helen, not John. With a sigh, John untangled himself from his wife. "Best not to keep him waiting then," he decided.

The butler led him out to the front hall where a very well dressed man was waiting. "Are you the head of household, one Montague John Druitt?"

"I am," John nodded.

"I was instructed to give this to you." The man handed John a thick envelope and bowed. "A good day to you sir."

John shut the door and looked at the envelope in his hands. Still pondering it, he made his way back to the library. "Who was it?" Helen asked not looking up from her book.

"Some man with an envelope."

Helen looked up at him with a frown. "Really?" She shifted so he could sit down next to her. "Couldn't they have just sent the letter by post?"

"If it is a letter, it's a very heavy one," John murmured. He settled in next to her and turned the envelope over. "Now that's interesting."

Helen looked over. "Isn't that the royal seal?"

"Now what would the royal family want with us?"

"Best to open it, love, and find out."

John shrugged and slipped his nail under the seal to open it. He scanned it with an amused smile. "We're invited to Buckingham Palace for tea," he said.

"Tea? With who?"

"Missed that," John murmured. "Let's see here…dear God, by order of **Her Majesty Queen Victoria."**

Helen looked over at him. "Queen Victoria wants us over for tea?" she nearly shrieked. "Are you quite sure you're reading that right?"

John passed her the invitation. "Look for yourself. It's from Her Majesty."

"Good Lord," Helen said. "And it says she wants the whole family to come. All the children and everything."

John's eyes widened. "Can you imagine our children at tea with the Queen? I'm not sure that would make the most favorable impression."

"You're probably right. But one does not refuse an invitation from the Queen of all England. If the children are requested to come, then they will come. We'll have to make sure they are on their best behavior."

"That will be quite the task," John sighed.

They had been invited for early Saturday. The time between was spent making sure their best clothes were in perfect condition and brushing up on the children's manners. They endlessly drilled them on what to say, how to look, how to properly take their tea. The last thing Helen and John wanted was to make a bad impression on the queen of all England.

The day came and they dressed in their finest. John in his black suit and Helen in her blue and black dress that she wore when she went visiting her father or her friends. The girls were in their finest white tea gowns and the boys looked like miniature versions of their father. In the coach to the palace, the parents gave their children one last run through of instructions. Not even Ashley was her usual bossy self. She knew this was very important to her family. They alighted at the front door and the coach drove around to the back.

John looked over his family. "Everyone ready?" he asked.

"Let's begin," Helen murmured.

Arm in arm they strode inside. A page was waiting for them and led them to the garden. There was a table set for tea and at the head sat Queen Victoria. Helen tightened her grip on John's arm just a little more. He gave her a soft smile to shore up her courage. The old woman looked them over. "Ah, I see my guests have arrived. Your names please."

John kissed Helen's hand as he stepped forward. "Montague John Druitt, Your Majesty," he greeted with a bow.

Helen gave her deepest curtsey. "Helen Druitt, Your Majesty."

"A pleasure, I'm certain," the queen said. "And these young children are they all yours?"

"They are, Your Majesty," John answered.

"Surely they have names as well."

John beckoned to his children. "Come introduce yourselves," he instructed. The stepped up and each bowed or curtseyed according to their gender.

"Ashley Druitt, Your Majesty."

"Gregory Druitt, Your Majesty."

"Patricia Druitt, Your Majesty."

"Charles Druitt, Your Majesty."

"Montague John Druitt Jr., Your Majesty."

"Sarah Druitt…Your Majesty."

"It is an honor to be invited here," Helen murmured.

"I'm afraid my intentions were more practical than polite," the queen admitted. "This, by the way, is my lady in waiting Harriet Jones." The woman stood and curtseyed. "Please, sit. And we shall discuss. Harriet, you will pour."

They had intended to sit with males on one side and females on the other except Ashley was all but clinging to her father's leg. It ended up with the three eldest sitting next to John and the three youngest sitting next to Helen. "Your Majesty had something she wished to discuss with us," Helen prompted.

"Indeed I did," Queen Victoria agreed. "You a medical doctor, are you not Mrs. Druitt?"

"Of sorts," Helen agreed, seeing to her children.

"And what precisely is that supposed to mean?"

"It means, Your Majesty, that while I took all the required courses I did not get any credit for them. I am trained to be a doctor but have no actual license."

"I see," the queen nodded. "And yet you are not the oddest member of your household. Mr. Druitt, you have some very particular talents, I have heard."

"I beg your pardon, madam but I have no idea what you're talking about," John said carefully. "I am a simple barrister."

""I have heard otherwise," Queen Victoria countered. "I have heard that you have very unique gifts." She noticed the quick look that passed between husband and wife. "You may calm yourselves. I have no intention of putting anyone on trial or any of that nonsense. I simply have questions. I would hardly be a good monarch if I cannot properly rule my subjects."

"Very true," John murmured. He looked to his wife for her thoughts. He had started this with her and he wouldn't do anything with out his consent. She gave a barely perceptible nod. "I have, as you said, some rather unusual gifts as have my children," he agreed. He was unsure of how much the queen already knew and how much he should reveal to her.

He and Helen had several conversations all contained within a glance before John turned back to Queen Victoria. "As I said before there are to be no witch hunts or trials here. Simply a polite discussion over tea," the Queen said. "If you would continue Mr. Druitt."

"My children and I have the ability to change every molecule in our body to pure energy. Using this method we can traverse great distances in the blink of an eye."

"No doubt you find this ability quite useful."

"Most days," he agreed.

"Then there are occasions where you have found it tiresome?"

"As her majesty must realize," Helen began, "Raising so many children is not an easy task. It becomes doubly hard when the children can disappear before your eyes."

"But a good mother would take steps to prevent that," Queen Victoria pointed out.

"And so I have," Helen agreed with just a touch of ice in her tone. "My husband and I take great pains to protect our children."

"And what exactly are those 'pains'?"

"There is an electrical field around our house that prevents our children from using their powers outside the house. Outside the house they have been taught to not use their powers where anyone can see them."

"A very wise decision. Though you must trust your children quite a bit to employ those measures, especially the one about outside." As Helen was about to reply, the queen noticed that Ashley was nearly vibrating in her chair with the effort to keep silent. Clearly the little girl was not used to having to abide the rule of 'speak only when spoken to'. She decided to take pity on the poor girl. "Have you something to say, Miss Ashley?"

"You bet I do," the young girl stated. "You shouldn't say such things to my mother. After all, what has she ever done to you? All my mother ever does and ever did is help people. It's practically the reason she was born. Because she wants to help people. And as to our powers, not a one of my siblings has ever abused our gifts. We may play around when we are at home but we certainly don't do it outside. Mother and Father make very sure that we know the consequences of our actions. Our family is made up of honest, god fearing, loyal subjects to the crown. Just because people are different doesn't make them bad. It just makes them different." There was a chorus of agreement from her siblings. Her parents had looks of exasperation mixed with pride on their faces.

"My but you have very big opinions for such a little girl," the queen smiled.

"Mother and Father taught me to say what was in my heart," Ashley replied. "They say it's the best way to conduct oneself as you never have to worry about giving the wrong impression."

"And they are quite right," Queen Victorian said. She gave Helen and John a satisfied smile. "You've raised a remarkable young girl here. A bit outspoken perhaps but she has very firm convictions and a good head on her shoulders."

"I would take credit but I believe it is more my wife you should be complimenting," John smiled.

Helen smiled back at him. "My husband is quite modest Your Majesty. Ashley is more likely to follow his lead than my own."

"We have always believed that children learn from both their parents," Queen Victoria told her. "And then they turn what they have learned into something all their own." She looked at Helen. "We apologize for offending you but I must think of all my subjects when I ask such questions."

Helen nodded gracefully. "Any ruler worth following would do the same," she said. She caught her husband hiding his grin across the table. She caught his eye and knew he understood.

"May we see a demonstration of your powers, Mr. Druitt?" the queen asked.

John didn't like using his powers in public but one did not say no to Queen Victoria. "Of course, Your Majesty," he agreed. He wiped his lips and closed his eyes. In a flash of light he was standing behind his wife. Helen grinned at him and he leaned down to kiss her cheek. "I love you," he whispered. Before she could answer, he was back in his seat across the table.

"That is quite the impressive power," the queen stated. "And I have your word as parents that this is all under control?"

"Of course," John assured her.

"Very good then." Queen Victoria turned to Helen. "Now, perhaps you would explain more about this clinic you run from your own home?"

For the remainder of the tea, Helen and the queen discussed the small sanctuary that she had been running. John watched with pride and threw in his own comments every so often. After tea, the children wanted to show off their powers as well. Queen Victoria was more than willing to be entertained by their antics. John sat next to his wife and they both encouraged the children as they tried to outdo each other. Soon though, tea was over and the queen had to return to her duties. "We do hope you and the rest of your group will join us as the royal ball at the end of this month," she said to Helen and John.

"We would be most honored Your Majesty," John agreed.

"Thank you kindly for your invitation," Helen added.

Two weeks after the royal ball (which could have gone better if Nikola had only a little more tact) a package arrived at the house. The royal seal was once again on the back. "Please not another ball," John sighed. "I'm not sure my reputation could take it."

"You were the perfect gentleman," Helen assured him. "I heard Her Majesty say so to the Duke of Norfolk. Called you the 'gentleman's gentleman' in fact. Nikola on the other hand…"

"Yes but we were associated with Nikola," John reminded. Helen shrugged.

"Open that letter so we know what's in this package."

"It's from the prince," Helen said with mild surprise. "Dear Mr. and…Dr. Druitt, my mother Queen Victoria had two of these paintings commissioned after you visited her for tea. The third was commissioned after the royal ball. She is feeling poorly of late and so wanted these sent out as soon as possible. She begged me to send her thanks for the service you do for this isle without anyone realizing it. The royal family is forever in your debt."

"That's not a letter you receive every day."

"The ordinary happens so rarely in this household, I'm almost used to it." Helen gestured to the package. "Open it up and let's see these paintings."

"Yes ma'am," John agreed. He pulled the wrapping away so they could examine the paintings. The largest was of all eight of them with the Queen taking their tea. The next largest was of The Five at the ball. The final painting was smaller than the other two. And it was certainly Helen's favorite. It was from the tea visit. It was John and Helen sitting together on the bench. Clearly it was from the time when the children were showing off their powers to the queen. Helen and John looked like the proudest parents in the world and they certainly looked very much in love. "Now this is beautiful," John stated.

"We'll need to find places for all of these," Helen said. "But I think that one should go in the sitting room. I want everyone to see it."

"As the lady wishes."


	16. Chapter 16

John knew Abnormals existed. He was Abnormal, had married an Abnormal and thus fathered children that were Abnormals. But despite all that, he rarely ventured into the world where they existed. That was so much more Helen's realm than his. He lived in the normal world and dealt with normal things. He believed Helen hired Abnormals for the household staff but he wasn't sure. After all, the staff's job was to stay out of sight. John only came in contact with most Abnormals when Helen needed help in the basement.

So when he heard a knock as he was passing by the door, he wasn't thinking he would meet a very unusual girl. He opened the door to see a stooped girl with stringy black hair over her eyes. "Can I help you?" he wondered.

"I'm here looking for work," she whispered. "There was an ad in the paper."

John could tell by her accent that she was French but other than that he was at a loss. "Do you have a name, young lady?"

"Excuse me sir?"

"I asked your name. If you have problems hearing you'll be hard pressed for work in any household."

"My name is Marie, sir."

John looked her up and down. "Come inside. Heaven only knows what sort of attention you'll attract just standing there." Marie mumbled something and followed him inside. "What sort of work are you looking for here?"

"Any sort of work. I just need some place earn a few shillings."

"Marie, I have to tell you, as head of this household I can not bear people who simply stare at the ground all day. You'll bore a hole through my floor boards. Come now, let's see your eyes."

"Are you sure, sir?"

"Did I not just ask to see them?"

"Yes, sir." Marie blinked up at him. John saw that her eyes were different than most. They were like cat eyes but with purple irises rather than yellow or green.

"I'd imagine your eyes make it quite difficult to find work," he mused.

"A bit sir. But I can clean well and you'll never see me, I promise."

John studied her. "Are you a hunchback?"

"Sir?"

"Is there a problem with your posture young lady or do you just stand like that to avoid attention?"

Marie quickly straightened. "Sorry, sir."

John studied her up and down. "I think perhaps we could find a place for you," he admitted. "If we can clean you up a little and change your ungodly posture I believe there might just be a place for you in this house hold."

He was about to continue when the butler came scurrying in. "My sincerest apologies, sir," he said. "I didn't realize that there was someone at the door. I apologize again. I'll take care of this." He turned to Marie. "Out with you now," he said sternly. "Go on, the master isn't about to give you a handout. Move along, baggage."

Marie shrunk back down and began backing off. "Hold on, Marie," John called quietly. She halted her steps. "I was rather thinking she could have a position on staff," he said to the butler. "My wife has no lady's maid to speak of, does she?"

"No sir," the butler admitted. "But sir—"

John turned back to Marie. "I would assume your French is more than passable, correct?"

"It is, sir," she agreed.

"And how much schooling have you had?"

"I stopped just short of my sixteenth birthday. The money ran out. That's why I need a job."

John studied her again. "That's about the same as the women my wife is already forced to spend her time with. Still that means you'll blend in well. I'm sure Helen will teach you anything she wishes you to know. Yes, I believe you'll do nicely as a lady's maid."

"Sir!" the butler interrupted. "You cannot think that this creature could be expected to be seen in polite society."

"My wife very rarely ventures into polite society so I don't think it will be much of a problem," John shrugged. "Helen does often complain that she could use more help in the morning. And I know she would like someone to talk to other than the children. I'm sure she has some old clothes you can have since we'll have to burn what you're wearing right now. We'll have to see what Helen has to say but I can usually tell my wife's mind quite well. Let us hope this is one of those times."

"Sir, you cannot hire this hag to be a lady's maid!" the butler burst out. "She is completely unfit and I would not allow it!"

John turned to him with an icy imperious look in his eye. It made the butler shiver. "I was under the impression that _I _was the head of this household," he said in a deadly soft tone. "Is that incorrect in some way?"

"No sir, it is not."

"Then I believe I have the right to hire anyone I see fit to any position in this household, without your approval."

"I was merely thinking of your reputation, sir," the butler groveled.

John resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "You act as though I have any reputation to speak of," he drawled. "I'm fairly certain that hasn't' been true since I began courting Helen."

"But, sir—"

"Speak again and you'll be fired," John stated. "Bring the housekeeper here."

The butler looked upset but did as asked. "You called for me?" she asked with a curtsey.

"Mrs. Smith," John nodded. "Marie here wants a position in this household. My wife will be home within the hour. I want Marie cleaned up and presentable by the time Helen returns to this house, understood?"

"Of course," Mrs. Smith agreed. She bobbed another curtsey. She reached out to Marie who looked very wary about everything. "Come now," she said soothingly. "No one here will hurt you."

John watched the young girl go with a thoughtful expression. She looked like she could decent if someone just gave her a chance. Helen did so love charity cases such as this one. If his wife had her way, she'd save the entire world single handedly. He admired that about her most days. With a shrug he went to look in on his children while he waited for Helen to return.

Helen knew something was different the moment she set foot in her house. She couldn't explain exactly what it was, jus that something felt off to her. Her children came running to greet her and she smiled at their anxiousness. John was next down the stairs with that smile that he reserved solely for her. "Hello, my love," he greeted softly.

"My John," she smiled. She leaned up for a soft kiss.

"I trust your day was pleasant."

"As pleasant as it can be. And yours darling?"

"Actually I have something of a surprise for you, angel."

Helen looked at him questioningly. "What sort of surprise?" she wondered.

"Oh now really Helen. Stop looking at me as though I'm going to burn the house down. It's not a bad surprise."

"Then by all means, tell me what it is."

"There was a girl that came in today looking for work. She's French and she has about the same amount of education as most ladies you visit. I offered her the position of lady's maid, awaiting your approval, of course."

"Lady's maid?" Helen repeated.

"You did say you wished you had more help in the mornings," John pointed out. "And she would be good company for you. You'd have someone to converse with that was more to your age."

Helen considered her husband's points. "Show me the girl," she decided. She would see what was so interesting about this new girl before she made any firm decisions. John took her arm and led her up to the parlor. There was a girl with raven black hair and purple cat's eyes in one of Helen's old dresses.

"Hello," she greeted quietly.

"Hello. I'm Helen Druitt. And you are?"

The girl curtseyed. "My name is Marie, ma'am. Your husband said if you'd allow it, I could come and work for this house."

"Yes, my husband does that sometimes," Helen nodded. She looked Marie over. "Why are you looking for work?"

"My family has no money. Certainly not enough to support me anymore. So I was sent out to see what kind of work I could find. I was hoping to earn a little money somewhere but every house so far has turned me down because of my eyes."

Helen looked at the girl's eyes again. "Yes, I can't imagine they make things very easy for you, do they?"

"Not really, ma'am."

"How much education have you had?"

"I stopped when I was 16."

Helen turned to John. "Well, you were right about that part." John nodded. Helen gave Marie a critical once over. "I think you'll do nicely as a lady's maid," she declared. "Mrs. Smith, if you would set Marie here up with her own room please. Marie, we'll discuss duties and payment after dinner alright?"

Marie was beaming. "Of course miss," she said with a curtsey.

Helen took John's arm and they went to the sitting room. "She's a nice child," Helen murmured.

"Quite," John agreed. "And eager to please as well."

"But that's not why you hired her."

John smiled as he settled next her on the couch. "Honestly? I was about to give her the job of scullery maid when that damned butler we hired came scuttling in. He annoyed me so much I had to think of a way to annoy him just as much."

Helen chuckled as she leaned against him. "Careful with your temper John. It'll end up getting you into trouble one day."


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: **I know Ashley is heading into her teens in this series but I decided to turn back the clock for this one. As usual, all traditions have been thorougly researched. (My brother hates me because he's got several Victorian pages saved on his laptop.)

* * *

Helen never felt so stretched as when Christmas came around. It was very busy when you had to deal with six children plus friends and a husband. But she thought she had done very well for herself this year. The tree was up and decorated, the mountain of presents were all wrapped, good outfits were pressed for tomorrow's party at Nigel's and the Christmas cards had all been sent out-including the ones for John's family. They could hate her all they wanted she would still be nice to them. If only to set a good example for her children. She smiled as she felt John's arms wrap around her from behind. "You are incredible," he declared.

"I do try," she said.

"And how you do it I am still amazed. You've managed to take care of everything."

"I had help. Now, we need to find the children to get ready for everyone coming over."

"I took care of them. All that is needed is for your father and our friends to come and we'll be set for Christmas Eve."

Helen hugged him. "It will be the best Christmas ever," she decided.

"With you at the head, I can believe that," John agreed.

Before they could talk more, the doorbell rang. The butler announced that both James Watson and Nikola Tesla were here. "Show them in," Helen stated. She didn't move from John's arms as the other men strolled in. "James," she smiled, "Nikola."

"Well the two of you certainly look cozy," James noted with his own smile.

"Shouldn't we be?" John drawled.

They didn't' get time to answer because Helen's father was announced. He was shown in as well. John and Helen finally separated to greet him. At the sound of their grandfather, all the children came pounding down the stairs. An eight year old Ashley turned from the greeting to Nikola Tesla. "Uncle Nikola," she said with a polite smile. "Did you bring us those pretty toys you always make?"

"Isn't it a little selfish to expect gifts of guests?" Nikola countered.

Ashley gave him a look of complete innocence. "I only ask because Mother and Father were speaking of the 'hard' times that have come around. I thought since you don't really have any work that it must have hit you harder than most." She gave him a coy, almost shy smile. "It's alright if it has. Uncle James always knows where to get really good gifts. I'm sure he'll let you say that those are from both of you."

John watched his daughter with a mixture of amusement and pride. He leaned to whisper to his wife. "She is eight years old and she has Nikola Tesla speechless."

"Now that is a rare talent," Helen chuckled.

"You know, she gets every bit of her sass from you."

Helen gave him a pleased smile. "I know, my love."

John was about to reply when he felt a tug on his arm. Three year old Monty was oblivious to all the commotion. He just wanted one thing. "Daddy, can we all see the tree now, please?"

John bent down to pick his son up. "Almost time," he promised. "We need to wait for Uncle Nigel."

"But why, daddy?"

"Because it's polite to wait for all the guests, Monty," Helen told him.

"I don't want to be polite," Monty told her. "I want to see the tree."

John chuckled and kissed his son's temple as Nigel strode inside. "There you are," he called. "Monty here has been waiting for you so he can see the tree. I believe you owe him an apology."

Nigel chuckled as he gave a deep bow. "I am heartily sorry, young master Montague. I certainly didn't mean to hold up the festivities."

Monty cocked his head as he tried to figure out all the long words his uncle used. Finally his father took pity on him and whispered in his ear. "It's alright," Monty replied. He turned back to his father. "Can we see the tree, now?"

"Now, we can see the tree," John agreed. He handed his son off to Helen so he could unlock the parlor door. The children clustered around his legs, each wanting to be the first one to see the tree. "Ready?" John asked.

"Ready!" they all called.

"Then let's see it." John threw open the doors to allow all six of his children to hurry inside. They all paused in awe at the awesome six foot tall tree that completely dwarfed every one of them. "Do you like it?" John wondered.

"Daddy, it's the most wonderful thing I've ever seen," Patricia breathed as she looked it over. It was covered in ribbons, tinsel, candles, and ropes of popcorn.

"The candles need lit," Gregory pointed out.

"So they do," Helen agreed. Both she and John went to get matches from the kitchen but were stopped by a polite cough from her father. "Yes?" she asked.

"Look up, Elly," her father instructed.

The couple looked to the mistletoe above their heads and then back to each other with a smile. "It would be wrong to break tradition," John pointed out.

"It would be," Helen agreed sagely.

John reached up to pluck a berry from the plant and leaned to briefly kiss his wife. "I love you," he whispered in her ear.

"I love you too," she whispered. They grabbed matches and made sure to go back through the door one at a time.

"Is that better?" John wondered, once the candles were lit.

"Stunning," Dr. Magnus said. "But I have something to make it even better."

"What's that, Grandpa?" Charles asked.

The elder Gregory reached into his bag. "I have these." He pulled out a box of beautiful glass blown ornaments for the tree. "I was in Germany earlier in the year looking for a particular sort of lizard. I didn't find it but I did find these. I thought they would be the perfect thing for the Christmas tree."

The children clustered around to see the ornaments. Even John strolled over to see what they looked like. "So pretty," Sarah murmured.

"Stunning," John smiled at her. "Shall we put them on now, children?"

"Oh yes," Patricia said. "They're too pretty to keep in that case."

"Very well then," John agreed. "But you all must be very careful when you handle them. They are very fragile."

The children each promised they would be as careful as they could be. John helped them hang the ornaments high and low until the tree was fully decorated. While they decorated, Helen settled the men on the sofas around the tree. "How does it look now, mummy?" Monty called when they were done.

"It looks wonderful," Helen told them. She turned to her father. "Thank you very much for the thoughtful gift, Father."

"Anything for family, Elly."

Ashley whispered quickly to her eldest brother who turned to his parents. "Mummy, Daddy, can we open presents now?" he asked.

"Gregory, first tell your sister that if she has something she needs to say, she can say it to our faces," John drawled. "And second…yes, we can open presents now."

The children cheered at the news. John once again settled amongst his children to help them pick out their presents. There was one from each parent, every sibling, all three uncles, their grandfather and even Santa. There were dolls, toy soldiers, hair ribbons, carved animals, doll clothing, train sets, muffs and marbles. John and Helen had presents for their friends and for Gregory. Gregory reached into his bag to pull out a gift for Helen. "What is this?" she wondered.

"Open it and find out," Gregory gestured.

Helen gently opened the paper to reveal Aristotle's lost dialogues. "Oh, Fahter," she breathed turning it over in her hands.

"Don't ask how I got them, Elly. I'm sure you don't want to know. But they pertain to all sorts of Abnormals, as well as some very interesting logical discussions. I think you'll enjoy it."

"It's wonderful, Father."

"Does it have any good stories?" Charles wondered idly, looking up from his soldiers.

"Probably not the kind you'd be interested in, little prince," John told him. "But there is still one more gift. And that one might make you smile."

"Is that your present to the family, daddy?" Ashley wondered.

John gave her a slight smile. "It might be little angel. It's just behind the sofa where your mother is sitting. Do you want to go and get it for me?"

Instead of answering, Ashley scurried to where her father had been pointing. Father's gifts were always fragile so she had to be careful when she pulled it out. The box felt heavy. Rather than pick it up and risk injury to herself and the present, she gently slid it across the floor. "May I be the one to open it?" Patricia requested.

"I get to because I found it," Ashley insisted.

"Ashley, let your sister open the present," Helen instructed.

Ashley pouted as she curled up next to her father on the floor. "Go on, Trisha," John called. "Open it up so we can put a smile back on Ashley's face."

Patricia gently peeled away the paper to show one of those magic lanterns everyone had heard of recently. "Daddy," Trisha breathed.

They set it up and John had it play the slides that came with it. This was followed by singing, recitations and even carols sung by strolling players. They were invited in for a hot drink and the children insisted on showing off their new toys. It was very late at night when their guests finally went home and the children were put to bed. "Oh heaven, I am exhausted," Helen sighed.

"We still have tomorrow to get through," John reminded her. "There's Christmas Mass, Christmas dinner…"

"Christmas dance at Nigel's," Helen agreed. "I'm not sure I'll survive it all."

"You're Helen Magnus, you can handle anything."

"Married eight years and you still can't remember my name?"

"Apologies, Helen _Druitt_."

Helen grinned. "I'll get you trained yet, John." Her husband kissed her cheek in answer. "There is just one other thing."

John titled his head. "What is that?"

Helen handed him a small box. "Merry Christmas."

John opened the box. Inside were several handkerchiefs monogrammed with John's initials. There was something particular about these monograms. "Helen, is this your hair?"

Helen smiled shyly. "You're always losing the ones you have. I had hoped this way; you'd be able to keep track of them."

John couldn't' think of a suitable answer until he heard the clock chiming midnight. "Merry Christmas, my love."


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: **A trip into the future so we can all know where this story is headed.

* * *

Helen adjusted her dress once again. "Love, you look absolutely beautiful," John told her. He slipped up behind her and planted several kisses on her neck. "Why so nervous?"

"Old habits die hard," she murmured. She leaned back to rest against his larger frame. "122 years," she breathed. "Oh, John can you believe it?"

"Considering I could hardly believe it when you agreed to marry me, I'm going with no."

Helen smiled at his words. Things couldn't possibly be any better. She had her Sanctuary Network, her family to run it and John by her side. It was a wonder she ever stopped smiling these days. John often said the same thing to her. "Maybe we should stay up here," she teased.

Before John could answer, there was a knock at their door. "Come in," John called.

The butler was there. "The guests are waiting," he told them.

"Thank you Jack," Helen said as she straightened. She tugged her long sparkly silver dress into place. "Tell them we will be there in two minutes." Jack nodded and left them. Helen checked her earrings and necklace before straightening the silver combs in her hair. The only things that weren't silver were her engagement and wedding rings. The gold shown in contrast.

"Perfect," John declared.

"As are you," Helen agreed. Her husband was dressed in a black button up with black pants and black suspenders with sliver designs. His long hair was allowed to hang free as usual. His gold ring also glowed in contrast to his attire.

John offered her his arm. She slipped her own through it and they headed to the grand marble staircase that led to the parlor where everyone was happily chatting or dancing. Every time they got together, Helen was amazed at how her family had grown over the years. The band they'd hired paused and everyone turned to them. Helen pinned a serene smile on her face as they slowly made their way down.

She noted Ashley standing to the side with her husband David. She smiled to her mother and raised her glass. Sarah was chatting up some businessman that had given money to the Network this year. Monty was doing the same with a different business man across the floor. Gregory and his wife were near the band, murmuring to each other. Patricia was near some of the younger generation, presumably answering questions about her work. Charles and his wife were relaxing on one of the couches around the dance floor.

John led her to the middle of the floor and nodded to the musicians. They started playing a grand waltz as John began to lead her around the dance floor. "Relax," John teased. "They can't say anything bad since you own the entire operation."

Helen gave him her most dazzling smile. "I hate you John Druitt."

"Of course you do," he agreed. "It's why you married me."

Helen laughed at the long running joke. She paused as she felt a tap on her shoulder. Will and Clara were standing there. "May we cut in?" Will asked.

"Certainly," Helen agreed as she curtseyed to Will.

John turned to Clara. "I believe that leaves the two of us," he said with a bow.

"Let's dance," she smiled with a curtsey.

Helen chuckled as she watched the two of them dance off. "How you holding up?" Will asked her.

Helen wrinkled her nose. Seemed almost everyone in the Network knew of her resentment towards large parties. "I'm here, aren't I?"

"Yes, because you have to be."

"Don't you worry about me, Will. I've got John to keep me company if I need it. Along with all the children."

"What ever keeps you sane, I guess."

"That is exactly what I keep telling John."

"Does he ever listen?"

Helen laughed deeply. "Of course not. Married men never listen to their wives. Really Will, you're a psychologist. You should know that."

"I'll be sure to keep that in mind."

Ashley and David cut in at that moment. "Holding up well?" David wondered as they danced.

"I'm going to get that question all night, aren't I?" Helen sighed.

"Every one knows how you feel about these things."

"True enough but have I ever complained? At least while they are going on?"

"Of course not, you were raised too well. But it's all the complaining you do afterwards that everyone is thinking of."

"Thank you, I'll remember that from now on."

"Don't look so sour. After all you do, you deserve the right to complain a little. Just don't be surprised when everyone remembers how much you complain."

"David, you've inspired so much confidence in me. Remind me again how I let you marry my daughter?" Helen wondered.

"Don't you remember? I'm incredibly charming and enigmatic," David teased.

Helen just laughed at that one. She continued dancing for a while before retiring to one of the couches with John. Many businessmen and scientists came up to talk to her. She was saved from boredom by John's constant amusing whispers in her ear. Though it was rather hard to explain why she was giggling to the men that were being serious.

"Mother," a voice greeted as another stuffed shirt walked off.

Helen bit back a sigh and turned. Her smile gained real warmth as she laid eye on her second youngest son. "Hello Charles."

"Holding up well enough?"

"Thanks to your father and his inability to play it straight," Helen agreed, patting her husband's leg.

"You're confusing me with Gary again," John told her.

"Don't tease the poor boy any more than you already have," Helen chastised. "He's still smarting over the wager we had about whether or not he would tell us."

"That's was over forty years ago," Charles pointed out. "He can't still be upset."

"In this family, people hold grudges for decades," John drawled.

"Of course they do. In this family, people live for centuries," Charles said.

"Boys," Helen interrupted. "I'll not have any fighting tonight."

"Of course mother. I'm sorry." Charles leaned down to kiss her cheek. "I actually came over in hopes that I could scare a few of the pompous asses that insist on milling about you two."

"That's my boy," Helen said with pride. "Off with you now. I'm sure Marietta is wondering where you've gone too."

"Yes mother. Do try to have a good night. You too father."

"We are, little prince," John assured him. "Now go have a good night of your own." Charles nodded to them both and headed off to find his wife. John reached out to grip Helen's thigh.

She blinked and they were on their bed upstairs. "John?" she asked.

"Nearly midnight, my love. Thought we would spend it together."

Helen rested her head against his shoulder. "It's been a long time since we spent New Year's alone." She frowned. "Actually, I'm not sure we ever did."

"We did. Once. It was…1886. Everyone was sick and you pretended to have caught something from James. I snuck into your bedroom and we watched the moon rise together. We cuddled together in your bed to listen to Big Ben. At the exact stroke of midnight we kissed. Then we made love for the first time."

"That's right," Helen murmured. "I can't believe I forgot that."

"Actually, neither can I." John glanced down at her. "Was it really that bad?"

Helen gave a soft laugh. "No it wasn't. The sex I remember quite well. I was so nervous and you were so clam and reassuring. You kept telling me how much you loved me and how much all this meant to you. I felt so loved at that moment." She smiled quietly at the recollection. "It was the rest of it that I didn't remember. The fact that it was the only time we spent New Year's alone together."

"Not the only time now."

Helen had to agree with John's quiet statement. She grasped his arm as he tried to move. "Don't move love."

"Just fetching something, angel." He kissed her forehead. "I'll be right back, I promise."

Helen relaxed against the pillows as she waited. John came back quickly with a silver tray bearing champagne and two glasses. "Can you open the window?" she wondered. "I want see if we can hear Big Ben."

"Even if we can't, all the clocks in England will be chiming tonight. They'll hear bells for miles." John obediently raised the window with a smile.

"That's one of the things I love about the New Year," Helen murmured. "Now come back here. I'm cold on my own."

John quickly moved to his place on the bed and pulled her into his arms. He looked to the digital clock by their bed. "Nearly time, angel."

"What time is it, beloved?"

"11:58."

Together they curled up on the bed and let their thoughts drift to the past. The last time they had done this, John had to hide every time a maid poked her head in. Their breath had stopped each time there were steps outside her door. Now they could freely lie in each others arms without worry of being found out. Helen let out a contented sigh. John reached out to fill the two glasses as they heard the countdown begin downstairs. Helen took hers as they waited with baited breath. Soon, though, they could hear the bells chiming through out all England. Helen leaned over to kiss John with a smile on her face.

"Here's to the last 122 years," John murmured as they toasted with champagne.

"And here's to the next…thousand," Helen agreed.

"Thousand?"

"Thousand."

"Thousand it is then." John chuckled as they toasted again.

Helen rested against him as they sipped their champagne. After a time she took both glasses and set them back beside the bed. John raised a questioning eyebrow. "It seems to me that you've taken great pains to recreate our first night together. Minus the champagne of course."

"Of course," John agreed.

"So it seems to me we should end this the same way we did back then."

John knew what she was asking for but he couldn't resist teasing her a little more. "Are you saying you want me gone from your bed before day break?"

Helen pulled his shirt so he was leaning over her. "John, I don't intend to let you leave this bed until very, _very _late tomorrow."

"Oh Helen, how I love the way you think."


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: **Just a quick little one shot to get us all back in the swing of things.

* * *

Ashley flung her homework down in disgust. It wasn't bad enough that she had to suffer through regular school. No, her parents felt the need to heap more torture upon her with extra schooling when she got home. This went beyond unfair. This was getting to be inhumane. "Bloody algebra," she muttered.

"Problems?" John drawled as he strolled in the room.

"I hate algebra," Ashley scowled.

"Well, you could always work on your dancing if you don't like this subject. I hear your quadrille needs some work."

Ashley scowled at him harder. "You know how much I hate dancing. Almost more than I hate math."

"So I hear, little angel."

"I'm beginning to hate that nickname as well."

John rested against the door way with amusement in his face. "Is there anything at all that you like, Miss Ashley?"

"I like drawing. And several other things that don't include all these damn numbers."

"Language, young lady."

Ashley returned her father's frown with one of her own. "I still don't understand why I have to go through extra schooling at home after regular school is over. Is it not enough that I suffer through this in normal school?"

"Oh, Ashley. I think you're making far too much of this. Besides, you'll use this one day and you'll be happy your mother insist you be taught."

"Other girls don't have to learn these things."

"Other girls have no higher ambition than to be a fashion plate. Is that all you aspire to?"

"No." Ashley was very reluctant to admit it.

"Then study. And maybe you'll be able to take over your mother's work one day."

"I highly doubt that," Ashley stated. "I'm not all that sure I want to."

"I never said you had to. But it just one of many options you are throwing out the window if you don't do your school work."

"It's just school work, daddy. I don't see how it's important."

"Believe me, my little angel. It is very important."

"No man will think it so. They will only want to know if I can sew well and cook properly and do things such as that."

John raised an eyebrow. "And is a husband all you want out of life."

Ashley's face gave him a very definitive answer to that question but she decided to answer in words anyway. "It's my duty to marry because that is what is expected of me. And while you and mother have taught me not to care what society expects, I can't help but notice what is all around me." She gave a deep sigh. "Not that I'd want any of the men I see. They only care if their wife will make a favorable impression on those higher in social standing than them."

"Ashley, any man who is worthy of an angel like you, will care about much more than that. This I can promise you."

"Then where the bloody hell is he?" she demanded.

John laughed. "I should reprimand you for your language," he said. "But I won't because I can understand. So I shall simply say this. He is out there and you will find him. But he won't be found while you sit in the house trying to work out your algebra problems."

"Then maybe I should skip the algebra."

"I have a better idea. How about you put it away so we can go down to dinner and afterwards, I'll see what I can do to help you? How does that sound?"

"It's the best I'm going to get isn't it?"

"I'm afraid so."

"Very well then. I accept your proposal."

"That's my girl. Come along now."


	20. Chapter 20

Ashley sighed deeply in impatience. She desperately wanted to move around a bit but her mother often reminded her that proper ladies did not fidget. Ashley did try to be a proper lady. It was just so hard for her though. Her father pointed out that with her particular upbringing it was no wonder.

Right now she was trying very hard to be a proper lady. Her mother had sent her out on a fetching errand in town and this was the last of the packages she needed to pick up. Really, Ashley would much rather be off with her father who was pursuing some new Abnormal. Helen understood Ashley's fascination and love of the hunt.

But she did ask that Ashley do certain things and at least try to blend into polite society. Only when absolutely necessary though. Helen knew what it was like to be Ashley's age.

So Ashley was out finishing the fetching. With the parcels in her hands and her mind off with her father, she wasn't paying too much attention to where she was going. Her feet knew the way home after all. However, they weren't expecting a road block. Nor was she expecting the road block to say 'oof'.

"My sincerest apologies," a voice said. "Are you alright?"

Ashley's blue grey eyes looked up into a pair of crystal blues. It had been a young gentleman who knocked her over. He was dressed in a brown suit that mirrored one of her father's. His curly hair was a deep brown much like her father's as well. "I'm not hurt," she stated, remembering her manners.

She began to gather up her packages and the man bent to help her. "I should have looked where I was going," he sighed. "I am terribly sorry."

"I suppose it was partially my fault," Ashley admitted. "I wasn't truly paying attention. Mother often says I'll get myself into trouble with my day dreaming."

The man smiled at her, a mischievous light in his eyes. "I don't think there's much wrong with daydreaming," he said.

"Nor does my mother. Most days."

"I must truly apologize for my appalling lack of manners," he said, helping her up. "My name is David Zimmerman."

"Tis a pleasure to meet you, sir. I'm Ashley Druitt. You'll forgive me for not curtsying."

David continued smiling. "You'd probably fall again," he teased. "Do you have everything?"

"Yes, I believe so. Thank you for your assistance."

"Only too happy to help. You said your name was Druitt, correct?"

"It is," she nodded.

"Would that be the same as John and Helen Druitt?"

Ashley felt a frown creep up on her face. And he'd been so nice too. "If you're going to say something about my mother, don't bother. I've heard it all plenty of times."

"Actually I was going to ask if I might be allowed to walk you home," David said. "I have a cousin that lives on that street. He mentioned the Druitts to me once."

Ashley blushed. "I am sorry but when people talk about my mother it's not always kind. In fact, it's often down right cruel."

"Really? I can't imagine why. I'm certain she's a lovely woman."

"I think so."

"I bet you do," David chuckled.

They chatted amiably as they walked back to Ashley's home. Ashley tried to keep topics in the realm of polite conversation but David kept provoking into speaking what was really on her mind. It was almost as if he _liked _the thought of her being educated. Which was impossible of course but Ashley didn't mind pretending for just a moment. As they rounded onto her street, Ashley spotted her father stepping out of his carriage. "Daddy!" she called delighted.

"Ashley," he greeted with a bright smile. She hurried over to kiss him on the cheek. "Were you out shopping?"

"Running errands for momma," she explained.

"Well, your dress appears to need some cleaning. What happened? Did you fall?"

"My fault," David said, stepping up. "I'm afraid I forgot to watch where I was going and ended up knocking over your poor daughter here. I walked her home to make up for it."

"And you are, sir?" John inquired.

"David Zimmerman, sir," he said with a polite bow. "At your service."

John returned the bow with a nod of his head. "A pleasure, sir. I'm John Druitt. But I suspect you already know that."

"Indeed I do, sir."

"I should thank you for seeing my daughter home safely," John said. "I would have been an awful thing if her attention were allowed to wander again."

"Please sir, no thanks are necessary," David assured him. "Twas the right thing to do."

"Still it was very kind. Ashley, come inside. Your mother is no doubt wondering what is taking us so long. Let me take some of those for you."

"A moment, sir," David called. John stilled on the steps and raised an eyebrow. David nervously turned his attention to Ashley. "I must thank you," he began, "for a most pleasant walk." He brushed a kiss across the back of her hand with a smile.

Ashley was hard pressed to fight her blush. Shifting the remaining parcels, she curtseyed prettily. "The pleasure was truly all mine, good sir."

"This is most irregular, and highly against convention but…" David bit his lip before continuing on. "Might I inquire as to whether or not you've had your debut yet?"

Ashley turned to her father who continued to observe them with a mixture of guarded curiosity and mild amusement. "Indeed, sir. I had my season just last year when I was seventeen."

"That makes me feel slightly less awkward about asking this. Might I be permitted to call upon you some night this week? I know we've just been introduced but I'd very much like to see you again."

Now John stepped in as Ashley faltered. "Her mother spends her Thursday afternoons at home," he said. "And Helen does like to entertain."

Ashley felt that blush creeping up again. Her father did so like to make her nervous. David was looking at her again. "If I might have the lady's permission to call?"

"I should like that very much," Ashley agreed quietly. "My mother would have you come around three, if that is no trouble."

David brushed another kiss to her hand. "This Thursday at three it is then. I shall be most prompt." He stepped back with a smile. "Til then, good lady." David gave a nod to John and got a nod in response. "Sir."

John bit back laughter as he looked at his stricken daughter. "Ashley, do I need to have the stone masons come to cut you from the stairs or are you capable of walking in by yourself?"

Ashley shook herself hard. "Sorry, father, I…I…."

"Inside," John told her, holding the door open. He took her packages as she brushed by and sent her upstairs to change for dinner.

Helen frowned as she came to greet her husband. "That was odd. Ashley's looks in such a daze."

"I believe our Ashley has a new suitor," John informed her. Helen raised an eyebrow as she took his parcels. "A boy she met out on her errands today. David Zimmerman. They seem quite taken with each other."

"Fancy that." Helen sighed. "How long do you think this one will last?"

"I'm hoping until death do them part," John said. Helen gave him an incredulous look. "You're not going to believe this, but I think David actually likes that our Ashley has a brain."

"You're right, I don't believe it."

"Now, Helen, don't you want our daughter to find some happiness?"

"Of course. But there is a distinct shortage of good men in this world and I'm almost certain I married the last of them."

John chuckled as he kissed her. "I thank you for the compliment, my love. But I'm so sure you're right on that." Helen let out a very un-ladylike snort. "You'll see for yourself this Thursday."

"And why is that?"

"The boy asked to call on Ashley. I volunteered for you to be their chaperone. He'll be here around three."

"Clever, John. Very clever."

"I do try, my darling."


	21. Chapter 21

"Well, what do you think of the boy?" John asked.

Helen looked up from the tea service she was cleaning up now that David and Ashley had finished their visit. She tried to frown at his cheeky smile but couldn't. "You know full well I like him," she snapped.

"Told you," he said.

"Don't be smug, John. It doesn't suit you."

"How often do I get to tell you I'm right?" John pointed out.

"I hate you, John Druitt."

John gave her a cocky half grin. "Of course you do. It's why you married me."

Helen made a frustrated noise as she glared at him. John continued to smile. "Some days, John."

"Oh, darling you know I don't mean it. It's all in jest." To prove his point, John gathered his wife into his arms and kissed her.

"I hate how you can make me calm so easily," she sighed.

"I don't mind it," John teased.

Helen pulled away and continued with her tidying. "I do feel bad for Ashley however."

"Is David not treating her well?"

Helen had to hide a smile at the edge in John's voice. Ever the watchful parent, John would not stand for any of his children being hurt. Heaven especially help the man that decided to abuse Ashley in anyway. John would have him strung up before supper. "No, David is a very courteous gentleman. But Ashley complains, as ever, about the rules she must follow with him."

"Don't tell me he talks nonsense like the others."

Helen shivered slightly as she thought about Ashley's other suitors. None of them cared about her daughter's surprising intellect. When they came to visit they spouted the most trivial nonsense that Ashley quickly sent them packing. "Thankfully, David has an actual head on his shoulders. And encourages that in Ashley. They actually spoke of politics today if you can believe it."

"I can't but I'll take your word for it. Then whatever is the problem?"

"The problem is Ashley likes him quite a bit. And would like to continue seeing him much more than she currently can."

"I'm not sure I understand."

"My schedule keeps getting in the way of their meetings. After all, they must meet in our house and Ashley must be chaperoned. The only woman in this house older than her is my lady's maid and it would completely improper for a servant to function in that role. Not to mention she's often busy helping me. So Ashley doesn't get to see David as often as she would like."

John titled his head to the side. "Why not let them have tea alone then?"

Helen couldn't believe what her husband had just suggested. "John, such a thing would be completely against the laws of propriety."

John's smile returned. "Helen, we saw each alone during our courtship." His smile turned sly. "Quite often as I recall."

"Which is why I know _exactly_what would happen if we left them alone."

"And why I'm still confused as to why you're refusing to allow it."

Helen rolled her eyes. She was certain he was being deliberately obtuse. "John, have you forgotten that I was pregnant on our wedding day?"

"Not in the slightest, my angel. In fact you were pregnant with Ashley as I recall."

"I was."

"And what was wrong with that? I was perfectly happy."

"My love, not every story has the happy ending we were rewarded with." Helen sighed as she went to his arms. "I just want what's best for Ashley."

"As do I." John kissed her hair. "You shouldn't worry so Helen. Ashley is a bright young woman and she knows how to handle herself. I honestly think she would be alright if left alone with David. He doesn't seem the type to make unwanted advances."

"I don't think his advances would be all that unwanted." Helen shook her head as she thought it over. "I'll just have to think of something. I'm sure I can come up with something that will satisfy all parties."

"Knowing you, I've no doubt of it."

* * *

**A/N: **I dont' know if it was against the rules to have a servant as a chaperone but I can imagine it would be. However, the fact that women were not encouraged to be intelligent or interested in politics is true. It is also true that a woman couldn't recieve a gentleman caller in her house if she was alone. Nor could she go to visit him at his house. She also couldn't go out walking with him without a chaperone and when they did walk, they had to walk apart. A woman couldn't ride in a closed carriage with a man that wasn't a relative. (Which make the engagement scene in Sanctuary all that more hot). Really, the restrictions for women were insane.


	22. Chapter 22

Ashley ran a hand through her hair for what seemed like the millionth time. Her mother would have a fit if she saw her sitting here on the floor by the master bedroom, knees drawn up to her chest with no thought to propriety or anything else for that matter. Anything else that didn't concern the health and safety of her father at any rate.

She turned at the sound of whimpering. Sarah was trying vainly to hold in her tears. Ashley sighed and wiped her hand across her eyes to hide her own tears. Eighteen year olds didn't cry when their twelve year old little sisters needed them. "Come over here," she called.

Sarah came skittering around the corner. Ashley lifted the younger girl into her lap. "Is he going to die?" she asked quietly.

"Don't be stupid," Ashley scoffed with more confidence than she actually felt. "Mother and Uncle James are in there. There are no better doctors in all the world."

Sarah was silent as she reflected on the truth of Ashley's statement. "Sissy?"

"Yes?"

"Why doesn't Daddy heal like we do?"

"Because it was not the gift he was given."

"But why not?"

Ashley looked into the distance without really seeing anything. "Because whatever god is up there doesn't believe in fair play."

In the master bedroom, it looked like a horrible murder had taken place. A very pale John Druitt lay on blood stained sheets, his chest barely moving with each breath, while his wife and friend looked on. He had been out trying to capture a new Abnormal for Helen's birthday and ended up being mauled, nearly to death. Helen and James thought they had found and stitched up every wound but you couldn't be sure. So now it was time for the waiting game. Once John regained consciousness they'd be able to breathe a little easier. He wouldn't be completely out of the woods but he'd be closer.

Helen reached out to entwine her fingers with those of her husband. Her family had been through this dozens of times in the past two years alone but still…each time seemed more nerve wracking than the last. These moments were the worst. Waiting as each minute ticked agonizingly by, hoping and praying that John would wake up soon, fearing that they had gotten to him too late, worrying that he would be out too long and his brain wouldn't function right any more. All of these things chased each other around in her brain as she glanced from John to James and back again.

James had much the same worries on his mind as Helen with one added. He always worried that if they were too late, Helen and her children would blame him for the death of John. Having Helen angry at him would be a horrible fate but it was nothing compared to having John's children angry at him. Quite frankly, James would rather face a firing squad than deal with John's eldest two if they weren't happy. Ashley alone could be horribly vicious but Gregory was just as loyal to his family. And his older sister had quite the grasp on her siblings. James had no doubt that Ashley could get them to do anything she wanted.

He kept his eyes on John's chest and willed with all his might that it would continue to move. James didn't want to think about the alternative.

Helen felt John's fingers twitch but she didn't get her hopes up until she heard her name being called. "He…len." It was almost softer than a breath of wind but she heard it clearly.

"John? Love, are you awake?"

John opened his eyes half way. "Awake and in pain," he agreed. "But alive so I can't complain much."

"And thank god for that," James sighed. "John, do you feel dizzy, or have any pain in your legs?"

"No. I hurt, old friend, but not in the places you described."

Helen looked to James. "Do you think it's safe to move him?"

"It should be. We'll need to be careful so we don't pull the stitches but he should be on clean sheets."

Helen nodded. "Let me call for Gregory to help."

She tried to get up but John's grip on her hand increased. "Don't," he whispered.

"Darling, we need to move you."

"I won't have the children seeing me like this."

"Alright," she murmured, kissing his forehead. James frowned at her but she glared back. "You heard my husband," she snapped. "Now let's use these sheets to set him on the floor. Then I'll call for the maids."

"Very well," James sighed. "On three then."

They used the sheets like a sling and set him next to the bed. The landing jarred his wounds slightly but John held in his cry. No need for Helen to fret over him any more than she already was. Helen kissed him before poking her head out the door. She found her eldest and youngest daughter keeping vigil just outside. "Ashley," she called softly.

Both heads popped up at her voice. "Mother," Ashley cried quietly. "Mother is he alright?"

"Will daddy be okay?" Sarah echoed.

"He's awake," Helen said in place of a real answer. "Now, Ashley, run to Mrs. Smith and tell her to have the maids come up here with fresh sheets. Quick as you can, your father needs his rest."

Ashley was gone in a flash of pink light, leaving her youngest sister to try to creep past their mother in an attempt to ascertain her father's condition. "Daddy," she squeaked.

Helen frowned and gently used her legs to push Sarah back while adjusting her skirt to hide any sight of the room. "You and your siblings can come see your father when he's had a little time to gather his strength," she said sternly. "Right now, you must wait out here."

Sarah pouted but before she could protest, Ashley came pounding up the stairs dragging two maids along behind her. "Here they are," she panted.

"So I noticed," Helen drawled. She looked to the maids. "I'll need you to change the sheets in here." Helen glanced back at her daughters. "The two of you need to head back to the nursery."

"Nursery?" Ashley repeated, aghast. "Mother, I'm eighteen."

"And therefore needed to help with your younger siblings." Helen gave her a severe look. "Go now, both of you. I'll let you know when your father is up to visitors." With a huff, Ashley gathered Sarah into her arms and teleported to the day nursery. Only then did Helen move to allow the maids in the room.

Neither one of them batted an eye at the blood staining the sheets crimson. A strong stomach was a requirement for working in the Druitt household. With quick and silent efficiency they stripped the bed and put fresh sheets on. Then they gathered up the bloody bundle. "Wash, ma'am?" the elder one asked.

Helen shook her head. "Just throw them out. The stains won't come out."

"Yes, ma'am." Both curtseyed before backing out and hurrying to do as they were bid.

James helped Helen settle John once again onto the bed. Helen checked his bandages one last time before tucking the sheets around him. No need for anyone to see the full extent of the damage if they didn't need to. "I'll look after him now, James. Thank you for your help." 

Watson knew a dismissal when he heard one. "I'll be back to check on him tomorrow."

"If you wouldn't mind waiting until after tea. I have to entertain Ashley and her new suitor."

"Of course."

Helen settled herself next to John without another glance at her friend. "Any more pain?" she asked softly as the door closed behind James.

"If there was, I doubt I'd know," John sighed. He reached for her hand again. "Angel, what's wrong? You look perplexed."

"I worry about you John."

"It was a few scratches. I've had far worse. As long as you and James keep patching me up, I'll be fine."

"But what if we can't, John? What if we aren't there some time?"

John let out a weak chuckle. "You'll always be there, angel."

Helen ran a hand through her hair. "It isn't just the fighting," she added quietly. John looked at her quizzically. "John, you cannot deny you are getting older."

"Of course, love. Everyone gets older."

"I don't. Nor do the children. We'll go on for hundreds, possibly thousands of years. You'll be lucky to reach eighty at this rate."

"Helen, I will die. It is a fact I have resigned myself to. You must do the same."

Helen surged to her full height. "I never accept limits, John Druitt. You should know that by now. And tomorrow I intend to start working on a new serum derived from my blood to keep you from aging."

If John had the strength he would have rolled his eyes. "Helen, we've been through this. Do you not remember the months leading up to Monty's birth? Months I spent strapped to table?"

"Of course I remember them. But I told you, it was the energy creature inside you that caused those acts. The only reason I injected you with the serum to flush out my blood was because we didn't know what was poisoning you."

"True but you said yourself that it could have contributed."

Helen pursed her lips. "I've made up my mind, John, and that's that. I don't care how much you try to dissuade. I refuse to lose you to something as…as _preventable_as old age. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to go and gather the children. They are insistent on seeing you, especially Ashley and Sarah."

As Helen swept out the door, John tried his best to look far better than he felt. Finally he gave up and sagged against the pillows. "Preventable," he snorted. "Only you, Helen, would consider something like old age preventable." He glanced to the bedside table where a picture of him and Helen early in their courtship sat. "But you wouldn't be you if you didn't. And I wouldn't love you so much then."


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N:**I'm thinking about going back to Monday updates for this story, what does everyone think? Cast your vote by review, yay or nay

* * *

John threw his pen down in frustration. He would get no work done with the endless pacing coming from upstairs. "Mrs. Smith," he called.

The housekeeper came scurrying in and curtseyed. "Yes, sir?"

"Go upstairs and fetch my eldest daughter. I want her down here immediately."

"Yes, sir."

A flash of pink light heralded Ashley's arrival. "You wanted something daddy."

"Ashley, what I want is to be able to finish this paperwork. However your footsteps are not helping my concentration." John sighed and leaned back in his chair. "So why don't you tell me what's on your mind?"

Ashley slumped in a chair. "David," she admitted glumly.

"He's not the man you thought he was?" John guessed.

"No, actually he's better than I thought he was."

"Really?"

"Yes." Ashley's looked turned worse. "Oh, daddy, he's…he's just perfect."

"And perfection is a problem?"

"Of course it is."

John tried his best to puzzle it out but he came up with nothing. "I'm sorry, little angel but I just don't understand."

"David is a wonderful man, daddy. He's witty, intelligent, charming. I could easily see myself spending the rest of my life with him. In fact, I think I love him."

John smiled. He had liked the Zimmerman boy from the start. David was a fine young man and one that John would feel safe giving his daughter to. "Then you should be smiling my daughter. Not looking like you're headed to a funeral."

"Daddy, how long do you honestly expect David to stay around when he learns about our family? Once he learns what we are, what _I_am, he's not going to want me anymore."

John sighed. Ashley was clearly smitten with young Mr. Zimmerman. He wished he could gather her into his arms and make the pain go away like he used to. But Ashley was a young lady now. She had to face the world on her own two feet. "Ashley, I wish I could tell you that everything will be alright. But I won't lie to you like that. I will tell you that there is no way to know for sure how David will react to this news unless you tell him. Let him see what you really are and make his own decision. That is the only way to be certain of his feelings."

"But what if he hates me?"

John came around the desk to kneel next to her. He took one of her hands in both of his own. "Then, Ashley, he doesn't deserve a jewel like you."

Ashley got to her feet, pulling her father with her. She hugged him tightly. "I love you, daddy."

"I love you too, little angel."

Ashley pulled away. "I think I need to go talk to mother now."

"I believe that would be a very wise decision."

The next day when David was shown into the parlor, Ashley was there with her oldest brother. Gregory might have only been sixteen but he had his father's broad shoulders and height. You would think twice before taking the boy on. "Hello, David," Ashley greeted quietly.

"Ashley, so lovely to see you," he smiled. He turned to the other man in the room. "It's…Gregory, isn't it?"

"It is," Gregory nodded.

"Where is your mother?"

Ashley did her best not to look too nervous. "She is busy with her work. In fact, David that's what I wanted to talk with you about."

"I'm afraid I don't understand, Ashley."

Ashley struggled with the words until Gregory rested a hand on her shoulder. "Honestly, Ash, it's just easier to show him."

Ashley nodded, glad for the solution. "The basement first, do you think?"

"It'd be less of a shock to see that," Gregory agreed.

"Will someone please explain what is going on?" David demanded.

Ashley took his hand. "Come with me." David looked from one sibling to the next but got no answers. Gregory's face was impassive while Ashley's was nervous. "Please," she added quietly.

"Let's go," he nodded.

The two eldest Druitt children escorted him to the family's very large library. David wasn't surprised by that. Mrs. Druitt had told him that the whole family quite enjoyed reading. With eight people in the household, you'd need to cater to many different tastes. There was the odd thing that the shelves had low railings on them. As though to protect the books from falling out for some reason. Ashley pulled him to a particular shelf. "Go on," Gregory encouraged when she hesitated.

Ashley reached out to pull at a particular book that David couldn't' read the title of. He was startled by the sound of gears grinding and watched in shock as the entire shelf slid back to reveal a set of stone steps. Gregory passed her a kerosene lantern. Ashley raised the flame and led the way down, explaining as she went. "My mother is more than an ordinary house wife, David. She would have the title of doctor, were she a man. She audited all the proper courses at Oxford. It is in fact where she met my father. There's more to that story but we'll come to it later. For now, what you should know is that my mother's patients are not the usual sort. In fact, she likes to refer to them as Abnormals."

"Abnormals?" David repeated.

"Yes."

"And she's caring for these creatures at this moment?"

"As a matter of fact, I believe its feeding time," Gregory informed them.

Ashley took his hand as they reached the bottom and led him to the very center of room. David suddenly found himself confronted with strange creatures he couldn't have even imaged to exist. "David?" Ashley called timidly.

"Ashley, this…"


	24. Chapter 24

"Is what, David?" Ashley asked timidly.

David ran a hand through his hair. "I don't know if it's mad or brilliant but it's certainly nothing I've ever seen before." He let out a laugh. "This is incredible," he finally decided. "What about all the electric lights?"

Ashley shot her brother a hopeful look. Incredible wasn't quite the reaction she was hoping for but he hadn't run from the house yet. That was a good sign. She set the lantern on the table. "My parents are friends with Nikola Tesla."

"The inventor?"

"Yes, that's the one. He owed my father a favor for some reason. I never really asked but Daddy asked him to make everything down here run on electricity. It's easier for Mother that way."

David shook his head. "Incredible."

"Mother keeps her more unusual patients here," Ashley explained. "There is another basement below this for the wild ones that would hurt people but these are mostly docile."

"Does this mean your mother treats other patients that aren't here?"

Ashley would have answered but she could hear the tapping of a cane approaching them. Her father must have been helping her mother feed the creatures. Ashley frowned at her brother who shrugged. Their father wasn't supposed to be down here. He was still recovering from the scratches he received just before her mother's birthday and just three days ago he'd smashed his leg against the stone walls while trying to hold down an Abnormal for an injection. Hence, the cane which was supposed to be for decorative purposes. "Ashley," her father's deep voice called. "Is that you, little angel?"

"David and I are down here," Ashley called back. "And don't call me that." Imagine, being called _little __angel _while in front of a potential suitor.

John chuckled as he rounded the corner to see a lightly blushing Ashley with the man that had captured her heart. He wouldn't be a good father if he didn't embarrass his girls now and then. Leaning heavily on the cane, he gave David a swift measuring look. "So you've seen the true extent of my wife's work," he said.

"It's amazing sir," David replied. "I'm still trying to take it all in."

"Daddy," Ashley cut in before her father could say anything, "what are you doing down here? Mother said you had to rest your leg."

"Your mother needed some help with one of her patients and Marie is off somewhere. Don't worry, love."

"You should sit down, dad," Gregory said. "You don't look too good."

Ashley agreed and swiftly brought a chair for him. After pressing him into it, she tried to sneak his cane from him. John tightened his hand on it. Ashley couldn't struggle too much because the hidden blade would pop out and there had been enough surprises for the moment. John nodded for his son to go back upstairs. He would keep an eye on Ashley for now. "Did you hurt yourself, Mr. Druitt?" David asked.

John leaned back in the chair and stretched out his legs. "These creatures aren't tamed circus attractions," he said. "Sometimes they get frightened and like any wild animal they attack. It's not that surprising. And my wife is brilliant enough to stitch me up every time."

_Not __every __time_, Ashley thought. Her mother was working even more feverishly on a new serum after her father had hurt his leg. She was insistent that there was something that could make John heal as easily as the rest of the family. Ashley turned to see David looking askance at her. "Ashley, do you help with these creatures?"

"Sometimes. When mother needs a few extra hands."

David clearly had objections but before he could voice them, there was the sound of rushed footsteps. Marie barely avoided an unseemly skid to a stop in front of her employer. John raised an eyebrow. "I'm sorry, sir. I was just fetching a heating pad, and I just…"

John took the heating pad from her and set it on his knee. "My wife is in the back," he told her, with a jerk of his head. "Go and help her. We'll discuss this later." Marie curtseyed and scurried off. "The girl has a good head on her shoulders if she'd only use it," John sighed.

"Ashley, does your mother have you work with the dangerous Abnormals as well?" David asked.

"Ashley works where she is needed," John replied in place of his daughter. "As a good daughter should."

"She could be hurt," David argued. "She could be killed."

"I could be killed just walking down the street," Ashley pointed out. "Besides, mother is very careful about which Abnormals we're allowed to help with. As to being injured…well…"

"Best to tell him now, Ashley," her father said.

"I heal very quickly, David."

David raised an eyebrow. "Just how quickly?"

Ashley took the knife hidden in her father's cane and cut her hand. The cut healed almost before she had pulled the knife from her flesh. "That quickly," she said.

"That's not normal."

"No, it isn't." Ashley took a deep breath. "When my parents met at Oxford…they became part of a group they called The Five. They wanted to push the boundaries of science, you understand. So they injected themselves with vampire blood."

"And the changes were passed to you and your siblings," David surmised.

"Exactly," Ashley nodded.

"Then what else can you do?"

Ashley turned to her father. "The shield is off," he told her.

Ashley bit her lip. In a flash of light she was back on the stairs while David gaped at her. "My family calls it teleporting. Everyone but mother can do it."

David swallowed. "This…this is a lot to take in Ashley."

"I know. But I didn't want to have secrets between us, David."

"I thank you for that Ashley. But I need time to think this over. I hope you understand. I promise I won't tell anyone what I've seen here but this isn't something I can just take lightly."

Ashley stood straight and stiff trying to hide her conflicting emotions. "Of course. I understand."

"Marie!" John called. The lady's maid came scurrying forward. "Mr. Zimmerman has come to the end of his visit. Would you please show him out?"

Marie gave a deep curtsey. "Of course, Mr. Druitt."

Ashley held herself still until the hidden door had closed behind David and Marie. Then she appeared before her father in a flash of pink light. "He's not coming back, is he Daddy?"

John sighed. "I don't know, little angel."

Ashley fell to her knees. Her head dropped on to her father's knee as she sobbed. John stroked her hair and prayed that David wouldn't stay away forever.


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N:**This chapter is dedicated to Entreched because she wanted to see jealous!Helen. So tell me what you want to see in reviews and it might just pop up in the story.

* * *

"Oh, Nancy, this is such a lovely party."

"You're always too kind, Martha. It's just simple get together. A woman has to take care of her husband's interests after all."

Another one of the women in the circle giggled. "What about your interests, Nancy? Don't' think we haven't noticed all the men you've invited."

Martha gave the women a knowing look. "Our Nancy has her eye on someone new these days."

Nancy fluttered her fan madly. "Oh Martha, stop. You can't tell them."

"Oh please," Marie insisted. "Who is it that's caught your eye this time?"

Nancy smiled at her friends. "He's standing over in the corner there."

The women looked over and gasped. "Why that's John Druitt," one said.

"He's a barrister with your husband, isn't he, Patty?" Martha asked.

"And he's married," Patty added earnestly.

The expressions of the women turned to disgust. "To that strange woman who claims to be a doctor," one of them nodded. "What was her name?"

"Helen," Nancy ground out. Then she brightened. "But it's not like anyone takes fidelity seriously anymore. Why I'm sure he cares no more for her than she does for him."

"Everything I've heard tells me they're a happy couple," Patty disagreed.

"My servants know their cook," Nancy said. "And apparently Mrs. Druitt has several male friends who spend their days at the house. She's always disappearing with them. Especially that James Watson."

"She's not with him tonight either," Martha added. "I've heard that she runs a clinic for…whores."

"She does," Patty nodded. "Down near that awful Whitechapel district."

"It's a front," Nancy said in a firm voice. "Eveyrone knows she's little more than a whore herself. Why else would she flaunt herself so shamelessly with other men?" The others agreed in earnest. No respecting woman would do things like have a clinic for prostitutes or insist on going to college after they had a spouse. Clearly Helen Druitt had joined the ranks of the marked woman.

"I bet she's off with one of her boyfriends right now."

"Of course she is," Nancy stated scornfully. "And that leaves her husband wide open."

Nancy smiled as she fluttered her wide open fan in front of her face. There wasn't a man alive who could resist her charms. Ever since she was a child she'd been told how beautiful she was with her raven black hair and jade eyes. John Druitt would be just one of the many hangers on that doted on her when her husband was too busy.

She thought he was looking particularly masculine tonight. His suit was expertly tailored to show off every inch of his powerful 6'4 frame. The tie holding back his long hair was red to match his vest. But Nancy's favorite thing about John was his eyes. The blue grey orbs were so intense she often felt like she would melt whenever he turned his gaze on her. Idly she wondered why he was frowning now. Perhaps he was thinking about his wife and her indiscretions. That was fine with Nancy; she would put a smile on his face very quickly.

John's mind was in fact on his absent wife. More precisely he was thinking about why she was not here and wishing he could be home with her. His little miracle, Montague, was ill. His powers had always fluctuated more than those of his siblings and now it seemed his healing ability was faltering somewhat. He was sick in bed with a terrible fever. Helen was worried it might develop into scarlet fever.

Monty wasn't the only sick one in the house either. Patricia's lungs were bothering her again. Helen didn't think it was a chronic cough anymore but was still trying to figure just what was upsetting their little dove.

And of course there was his dear Ashley. Her situation was still so delicate with David being away but still sending her letters. According to Helen there was no romantic bent to the letters as of late but it was encouraging that the boy was reaching out at all. The only real problem was that Ashley was having trouble sleeping from worry. She often asked her father to sing her favorite lullaby or read to her at night if she couldn't sleep peacefully. Which was often these days.

Even if he didn't have his myriad of family concerns pressing on him, John would still want some excuse to not be here. He liked balls and parties even less than Helen and to attend any, including those for his firm, without her presence was utter torture. It didn't help that his shirt and waistcoat were rubbing against his bandages in the worst way. All in all he was bored, worried and uncomfortable. John would certainly have to watch his temper and his tongue tonight if he wanted to keep his job. And that job was the only thing keeping Helen's clinic running.

John reached for his pocket watch to check the time. Frowning, he noticed that he still had some time before he could reasonably excuse himself. He glanced around the room and noticed one of the women looking directly at him. If he was not mistaken, she was trying flirt with him using her fan. John couldn't even think of her name let alone what her signals meant.

The last woman he had flirted with was Helen and she didn't bother to use fans to get her point across. John desperately tried to dredge up memories of what it meant. Her fan was wide open and she was fanning quickly with her right hand. That meant something about being independent and…in love? Impossible, everyone knew he was happily married. Clearly the woman was signaling to some other gentleman. He pushed her from his thoughts.

Nancy was annoyed at her lack of reception but decided to pay a call on the Druitts tomorrow to see if a more intimate setting would lend itself to the kindling of a romance.

John was very glad that it was Sunday. No business took place on Sunday which meant he could be at home where he belonged. So he'd taken his paperwork from his study and decided to work in the living room. Monty, who could be out of bed if one of his parents was watching, sat on the floor with his homework. Patricia curled up on the other sofa with a book, Sarah was people watching out the window and Ashley had just breezed in with a new letter. "That from David?" John asked.

"Just came," she replied brightly. She paused in the door way. "Daddy, is there a reason you're shirtless?"

"Momma said it was okay," Monty piped up. He let out a hacking cough before continuing. "She didn't like how his shirts were rubbing against the stitches and such."

Ashley shrugged. "It's not like we're expecting company," she said.

"Of course not," Patricia agreed. "No one visits on Sunday. Now bring that letter over here so we can see it."

Ashley looked to her father. "We can go elsewhere, daddy. I wouldn't want to disrupt your work."

"Never you mind that," John smiled. "You tell your sisters all about what David wrote you. I can handle a few giggling girls."

Ashley grinned at him and settled between her two sisters to gush over the latest news that had come to therm. John just smiled as he listened to them coo and gossip.

The family spent a pleasant two hours in that manner until there was a knock on the door. "I'll get it, daddy," Patricia volunteered. John nodded and she hurried off in a swirl of skirts.

Nancy was surprised to see a well-dressed girl answer the door when she knocked. "Hello," she greeted cautiously.

"Hello," the girl replied. "Are you here to see someone?"

"I'm here for Montague John Druitt. Is he in?"

"Yes, ma'am. Daddy's in the living room. Come inside while I get him."

Patricia allowed the strange woman to step inside before rushing back to where she'd left her father and siblings. "Daddy, there's someone here to see you," she reported.

John looked up from his papers. "Is it one of your uncles?"

"No, it's a lady."

John frowned. "A lady? Did you ask who she was?"

"No sir."

"Very well," John sighed. "Ashley, take your brother down to where your mother is. Sarah, run upstairs and get me a shirt. Patricia, go see if you can find the housekeeper or the butler and have them get this…lady settled."

There was a chorus of 'yes, daddy' as the girls hurried around their appointed tasks. None of them noticed Nancy slipping close to the door to spy what was going on. She licked her lips at the sight of John Druitt, shirtless and stretching his muscles to soothe the aches. Idly she wondered why he was swathed in bandages but it made his strong torso stand out more. He ran a hand through his hair making it look very ruffled. Before Nancy could slip in to surprise him, a younger girl slipped out. Nancy would have sworn she hadn't been there before. "You must be the lady that's here for daddy," the girl stated.

"I am."

"I'm Sarah." As she said this, she reached behind her to shut the door. "You'd better come with me to the parlor."

"But your father is right in there," Nancy pointed out smugly. "Go play, little girl while the grownups talk."

Before she could move a step, an ice cold voice rang out. "But surely a proper lady such as yourself would want to be mindful of their manners." Both females turned to see Ashley standing there. "My father is not currently dressed for company, Mrs. Merriweather, and I insist that you wait for him in the parlor." She gave an utterly fake smile. "Can't have anyone saying our house isn't run up to standard."

Nancy knew better than to argue with the young adult. Unlike her sisters, this one had an air of menace about her that brought the temperature down a few degrees. "Yes, of course. Which way?"

"I'll show you," Ashley said with mock courtesy. She glanced at Sarah and gave a jerk of her head towards the library. Her little sister nodded vigorously to show she understood the message. Quick steps carried the younger girl to where their mother was working so she could report what she had seen.

Ashley delivered the scheming woman to their parlor and went to check on her father. The two met in the hall as John was buttoning up his waistcoat. "Sarah tells me you deposited our guest in the parlor," he said.

In a perfect imitation of her mother, Ashley clucked her tongue and reached out to straighten her father's clothes. "I don't like her."

"What do you mean?"

"She's creepy. And she's up to something."

John chuckled and kissed her cheek. "You are too untrusting, little angel. I can take care of myself." Ashley gave a dismissive shrug and strolled off to finish her letter. John shook his head as he slid inside to the parlor. "Mrs. Merriweather," he greeted. "I apologize for the wait. I wasn't expecting visitors on a Sunday."

"I didn't' want to delay, Mr. Druitt. And please, call me Nancy."

John hid his distaste. Maybe his eldest was onto something when she said this woman had ulterior motives. But she was a client of his firm and he had to be polite. As always he reminded himself that his job supported the family. He would do whatever it took to keep it. "I prefer to stick to formalities when I don't know a woman. Now then, Mrs. Merriweather, what is it that you needed so desperately?"

Nancy gave him a coy look, certain he was flirting with her. "I have a…proposition for you."

"Can I ask why you came to my home rather than say…the firm?"

"This is a delicate situation, sir. It will require many long hours of your time."

Before John could answer, Sarah came barreling in. "Mommy needs you," she stated.

"Sarah, I am very busy right now."

"I know daddy but it's Monty. Mother says you have to come right now."

John bit the inside of his cheek. "Very well. I sincerely apologize Mrs. Merriweather but my son is sick and apparently Helen requires my assistance. Why don't you come by my office tomorrow?"

"I'd be glad to be," Nancy smiled. She couldn't wait to tell all the women how Helen Druitt wasn't a fit mother on top of being a cheating wife.

Neither John nor Nancy noticed Sarah scurrying to the shadows near the stairs where her eldest sister waited. "You owe me money," Sarah stated.

"Five quid," Ashley snapped, pushing money into her hand. "Like we agreed."

Sarah pasued to make sure it was there. "Why did you want me rushing in there anyway?"

"Because that woman is no good. And mother agrees with me."

As Nancy was reading herself for her visit to John the next day, her butler informed her that there was a woman and her daughter waiting in the hallways. "Tell them I'm busy," she snapped.

"That won't be necessary," an ice filled voice cracked. Helen Druitt was standing in the door way. "I believe you should dismiss your servant."

Nancy looked to her butler and nodded. "What do you want?"

"Sit down, Mrs. Merriweather, we have business to discuss."

"I hardly think—"

"Sit."

There was something in the other woman's voice that made Nancy obey immediately. She covered for the slip up by frowning. "Make this short. I'm a very busy woman."

Helen let out a very unladylike snort. "Believe me; I'm well aware of that fact. Half the men in London are also aware of it."

"What are you implying?"

"I don't need to imply anything. We both know what you are. I won't stoop to speaking such disgusting words." Nancy glared but Helen sent her a quelling look of her own. "Now, normally I wouldn't deal with your kind. But you have forced my hand by interfering with my family."

Nancy smirked. "It's not my fault if you can't keep your husband satisfied."

"I assure you, Mrs. Merriweather; my husband is _quite_satisfied by our marriage and has no need of yours or anyone else's services. Sadly you seem to be laboring under the delusion that he will become the next notch in your bedpost. Obviously once he refuses–and he will –I've no doubt you'll embark on some smear campaign claiming he forced himself on you or some such rot."

"And what exactly do you plan to do about it?"

"Cut it off before you can even start."

Nancy let out a scornful laugh. "How?"

"By stating this, if you continue to disrupt my family life then I will rip your reputation to shreds. You'll be seen for what you are and I promise by the time I'm done, no man–including your husband–will want anything to do with you."

"No one will believe the word of a woman doctor."

"True. But I have friends in high places. I believe you know a Dr. Millian? He's your personal physician correct?" Helen smiled cruelly as Nancy's face blanched. "He's a close, personal friend of my family. Has been for years. I'm sure they'll believe him."

Nancy's face contorted into an ugly mask. "Bitch!" she shrieked, launching herself at Helen.

Most looking at Helen didn't think there was much to her. She was a woman in a time when the heaviest thing she was supposed to pick up was a sewing needle. The fastest thing she needed to worry about was a crawling baby. But Helen had been raised with Abnormals and she was plenty quick. Quick enough to dodge the clumsy strike and grab Nancy's arm. Then, using muscles made tough from years of dealing with creature much heavier than her, she threw the other woman back into her chair. "We aren't done yet," Helen stated. "Now as I've said, if you approach my husband again under anything but the most trivial of business, I will ruin you in this city. However, leave him alone and you can chase all the rest of the men in England for all I care." Helen set her hands on the arms of the chair and leaned in close. "And spread the word to your friends. John Druitt is _mine._ And no one touches what is mine."

Helne spun on her heel. "Come along, Ashley. We have to finish the shopping."

Nancy turned an unbecoming shade of purple as she realized Ashely Druitt had been standing in the doorway the entire time. She flashed the older woman a smile before turning around herself. "Right behind you, momma."

Later than night, the Druitt family was retiring in the library when John spoke up. "I hear you paid a visit to Mrs. Merriweather," he said to his wife.

"I wanted to return the call she paid us," Helen replied serenely as she replaced a book on the shelf behind him.

"Really? How did it go?"

"Oh, alright, I suppose love. Why do you ask?"

"Because she sent a servant over to inform me that she needed to cancel our business meeting for today. Seems she doesn't require my services after all."

"Probably for the best dear," Helen said as she leaned over to kiss his cheek. "She struck me as a very flighty woman, very…jumpy. You'd have been driven to a distraction trying to deal with her."

John watched as his wife returned to the embroidery she had started last night with a pleased smile playing about her mouth and shook his head. "And people think _I__'__m _the temper in this family," he sighed, flicking his paper back up.

* * *

**Victorian Fun Facts: **(I may do these every chapter. The stuff I learn for thsi story is awesome) . Flirting with your fan was the only acceptable way of flirting in the Era. At least flirting in public. You could flirt with flowers too. Fan Fast- I am independent. Fan with right hand in front of face-Come on. Fan wide open -Love. So basically Nancy was saying "Come on, I love you and I"m independent." I was going to use the signal for kiss me but it was too awkward.

**Victorian Fun Fact 2: **You had to be pure until you were married but once that was over with as long as you pretend to be a happy family in public, you could have orgies every night and no one cared.


	26. Chapter 26

Helen tried vainly to calm her rolling stomach. She might have felt a little better if it was James in there with John but she doubted it. Once again she had sent her husband out for an Abnormal, completely forgetting how fragile he really was. Most people wouldn't call John Druitt fragile but when it came to her world he might as well have been made of glass.

The injuries weren't bad this time. The worst was a dislocated shoulder. Nikola was the only one with the strength to hold John down while he put it back in. Which was what was going on now. She had run out at the first crunch of bone. It was followed by John's attempts to muffle his pain. Helen asked Nikola to be as gentle as possible but as a doctor she knew there was only so much he could do. John had refused any sort of pain reliever. He'd had an intense dislike of strong drugs ever since those months spent strapped to a table.

Nikola finally came out and nodded to her. There was little else to be done now. She would have to remember to find something to thank Nikola for his help. Helen pushed that thought to the back of her mind while she scurried into the living room to see John slumped against the sofa. "Hello," he said quietly.

"Hello," she smiled. Helen pulled out a kerchief and proceeded to put his arm in a sling. "This really needs to stop happening," she sighed.

"Are we going to have this argument again?" John asked. "Because, I have to say, I'm not feeling up to it at this moment."

"An argument implies you have some chance of winning."

John gave his impish wife a weary smile. "Still, I'm rather tired love."

"I understand. Go upstairs, rest. I'll wake you when dinner is ready." Helen leaned up to kiss his temple. "But please, walk. I don't trust you teleporting in this state. Who knows what you might move around?"

"I've teleported with worse injuries and come out fine. I believe I can be trusted to put myself back together properly no matter what the injury."

"It would help my peace of mind if you walked John, please."

John nodded slowly. "If that's what you prefer."

"For now."

John kissed her forehead and moved around her to make his way upstairs. Helen rubbed her eyes. She felt so tired some days. Especially after having to patch John up from hunting. Those days were the worst. And they seemed to be coming around more often. Or maybe she was just imaging it. With a sigh she made her way down to her work area under the house. There she pulled out a special box that held only one needle. Helen stared at the clear fluid in the needle for a long time before the voice behind her startled her back into reality. "You've had it ready for weeks. Why won't you use it?"

Helen barely controlled her urge to jump before turning around. "Marie, I didn't realize you were back there."

Marie gave her a deep curtsey. "That's my job, Miss. To be on hand when you need me and silent in the corner when you don't. It's why you hired me."

"So it is," Helen nodded.

"Forgive my forwardness, Miss, but you didn't answer my question," Marie pointed out, gesturing to the needle. "You could inject your husband right now while he sleeps and he'd never know."

"And then he'd hate me," Helen sighed.

"But you're only doing it for his benefit, yes?"

"Yes. But John doesn't see it that way. He thinks we've played God enough for one lifetime. And he might be right."

"And you're still going to give it to him?" It sounded like a question but both women knew it was a statement.

"I refuse to live without him. Not for any length of time."

Marie clucked her tongue as she began to clean up the lab area. "I don't know why the Master insists on arguing with you then."

Helen smiled as she looked back at the needle. "John mistakenly believes he has some sort of say in this."

"Perhaps my English is still in need of work but I don't understand."

Helen looked back to here Marie was folding sheets used to cover her experiments or autopsy cadavers. "John might not want it but I'll do everything in my power to see that he takes the injection. And he'll give his consent, however grudging, before I put the needle in him."

Marie smiled at her employer. "If anyone can get him to agree, I'd put money on you, Miss."

"As you should, Marie. A good woman can make her husband do anything. It's one of the gifts of being female."

"I'm sure, Miss."

Helen gave another sigh, contented rather than sad this time, and put the needle back in its case. "Come, Marie. There's work to be done upstairs."

"Right behind you, Miss."

The two made their way upstairs to hear the sound of running feet. Helen smiled when she realized there were heels clicking on the floor. "Sound like Ashley just picked up the post," she chuckled.

"Is Master David still writing her?"

"He is. Apparently he returns from his holiday next week. Ashley is working herself into quite the frenzy trying to figure out if he'll pay a call on her when he arrives."

"Do you think he cares for her that much, Miss?"

"I think David cares for Ashley more than either of them realize. But he has to decide if it worth cutting himself off from society." Helen shook herself. "There's plenty of time for that later. Marie, it's nearly tea time isn't it?"

"Yes, Miss. About fifteen minutes to be exact."

"Tell the maids that I shall take tea in the sitting room today. And fetch my children as well. I want all of them to have tea with me. If they're in the sitting room they won't be bothering John."

"Of course, Miss." Marie scurried off to do as her employer asked.

As Helen went through her day, she tried to think of a way to get John's consent on the injection. There had to be some way to convince him that it was in his best interests to stop aging with her. Of course there were underhanded ways of bringing that about but she didn't like to use those on her husband. Those were for people who tried to cross her, like that woman that had tried to move in on John. Helen tried briefly to remember her name but decided it wasn't important. She was dealt with and the Druitt family moved on. Simple as that.

But back to the problem at hand. Helen liked to use logic with John, usually because he was one of the few men in the world that allowed her that luxury. Now if she could just think of a logical reason why he needed to take the injection everything would be much better.

As she made her way up the stairs to check on John she finally hit on a solution. "Marie," she called softly, so as not to disrupt anyone.

"Ma'am?" the lady's maid answered, appearing from nothing as though she too had the ability to teleport.

"Run downstairs and fetch me the needle I was looking at earlier today. Bring it to the master bed room."

"Right away, Ma'am."

Helen eased open the door to the bed room and saw John propped up against pillows, wide awake. "How are you feeling?" she asked.

"My arm is sore. But it's nothing that won't heal."

Helen checked his arm as best she could before settling next to him on the bed. "We need to talk," she stated.

"Worst four words to hear from your wife," John sighed.

"Will you please listen to me?"

"I'm hanging on your every word."

"You love me don't you?"

"Why are you questioning that?"

"Because you want to leave me." John opened his mouth but Helen laid a hand over it. "Dying is the same as leaving me. Either way you won't be here."

"Helen," he sighed.

"Please, John. Won't you even consider it?"

"Why do I have the feeling you already have something ready?"

Helen gave him an almost sheepish smile. "I've been testing it on animals for weeks. All of them are fine, you'll be happy to know. Injuries healed and living full and healthy lives."

"And you want to test it on me."

Helen bowed her head. "I don't want to lose you."

"It's not like you'll be alone, Helen. Did you miss the six children in the house?"

"Six children who are growing fast. Ashley already has thoughts of marriage in her head and she won't be the last. They'll start families of their own John. It's not right for me to try to keep them here. They need to build lives of their own, separate from us."

John sighed deeply. There was no point he could bring up that she couldn't counter. "Are you really that afraid of being alone?" Helen nodded against his chest. "Fine then. Do it."

Helen's eyes brightened as she looked up at him. "Really?"

"Really," he nodded. "But do it quickly before I change my mind."

On cue, Marie swept inside with the box. "Thank you, Marie," Helen smiled.

"Of course, Miss," she said. "Please let me know if you need anything further."

"We'll do that," John drawled. Helen tried to hide her smile at his dry tone.

Marie scurried off and Helen began to prepare him for the injection. "Don't give that long suffering look," she told him. "You promised me eternity, John Druitt. I'm just doing my best to help you keep that promise."

Before he could answer that comment, she slid the needle in. "Good Lord," he murmured as the effects began to kick in. He could actually _feel _the torn ligaments in his shoulder reattaching themselves. He knew Helen's attention was on the cuts that were knitting themselves back together and the scars that were slowly fading from sight. "Is this what you feel?" he asked her.

"It's something else, isn't it?" she whispered.

"It is," he nodded. It had only been minutes and already his body felt as though he'd never had an ailment in his life. "Best test it now. Get my cane."

Helen scrambled off the bed and picked up the cane that had seen more than its fair share of duty lately. She pulled the blade from the top and handed it to her husband. "Best to get it over with quickly," she told him.

John took the blade and did the same as Ashley had in the basement, dragging it down the palm of his hand deep enough to scar. Between one heart beat and the next all that was left was the blood that managed to leak out before the cut closed. Helen handed him a handkerchief to clean the mess up with. He tossed it in the trash and patted the bed. Once Helen was back in his arms, he spoke up again. "So, for your next trick are you going to replicate my teleporting powers?"

"I don't think so. I'm through playing god for now." Helen chuckled. "Besides, being without powers gives me a perfectly good excuse to travel in your arms."

"Like you need one," John snorted. He looked down at her. "You're quite pleased with yourself, aren't you Mrs. Druitt?"

"Indeed I am, Mr. Druitt. And I have every reason to be."

John had no argument for that.

* * *

**Victorian Fun Fact 1: **From what I've read they didn't have much in the way of painkillers in this area. Your choices were pretty much asprin and morphine.

**Victorian Fun Fact 2: **Heroin was first discovered in the Victorian Era and they believed that it could cure morphine addiction.

**A/N: **Can I just say that jsut reading about a dislocated shoulder is painful? Also here's a chance for you readers to get involved in the story. In a few chapters, I'm goign to have JOhn in the seedier district to help out one of the clinic's clients. SO he's helpign a prostitute and...then what? You get to tell me. Best idea will be put in the story. And no, he's not getting caught in a compromising postion. Other than that you have free reign.


	27. Chapter 27

"The mail is here, Mrs. Druitt," Marie called quietly, as she set the envelopes on the lab table.

"Thank you, Marie," Helen smiled. "Anything interesting?"

"There's a letter from Mr. Zimmerman, Ma'am."

"Go give it to Ashley then."

"It's not addressed to Ashley, Ma'am."

Helen frowned as she wiped her hands. "Who is it addressed to?"

"To you, Ma'am."

"Hand it here." Marie quietly did as she was told. Helen scanned the letter with a frown that slowly turned into a smile. "Marie, have the upstairs sitting room prepared and tell Ashley I want her to change into her best walking outfit. Quickly now."

Marie curtseyed and rushed to do as bid. John strolled out from deeper in the lab with an arched eyebrow. "What's going on, love?" he drawled.

"Something very good," Helen answered distantly.

"In what way?"

"I can't tell you."

John tilted his head. "Angel, I thought we were long past keeping secrets from each other."

"We are. But I don't' want to…jinx it, you could say."

Now John had to laugh. "Helen Druitt since when did you believe in such things?"

"Since right now, John. Now, please don't ask me anymore." John frowned but nodded. Helen kissed his cheek. "I need to go upstairs and get myself ready as well. Can you finish up here?"

"Shouldn't take too long. You go on, darling. I'll take care of this."

"I love you."

"I love you too. Now off to your scheming, woman." Helen flashed him a mysterious smile and disappeared up the stairs.

Sarah was the one to open the door when the knocking came about an hour later. "David," she said, somewhat surprised.

"Hello, Sarah," he smiled. "Is your mother in?"

"She's in the sitting room. Don't you want to see Ashley?"

"I'll talk to her later. I must speak with your mother first."

Sarah shrugged. What went on between the grownups was none of her business. "This way then."

David followed her to the sitting room where Helen was waiting. "Go up to your room, Sarah," Helen instructed. "I'll have Marie waiting outside to make sure you and your siblings can't spy on us."

"Yes, mummy," Sarah agreed with a curtsey. Then she scurried upstairs to tell Ashley what had just happened.

Half an hour later, David exited the sitting room to see Ashley at the top of the nearby steps in a soft pink walking outfit. "Hello, Ashley," he greeted quietly.

"Hello David," she replied just as softly. "Were you the one that wanted to see me?"

"I am. I was hoping we might take a turn or two around the block. Your mother has allowed it so long as we take her lady's maid to chaperone. All that's left is your consent."

"I would like to go out walking with you," Ashley nodded.

The two stepped out with Marie only a step behind them. "Ashley…" David bit his lip. "Ashley, I don't even know where to start."

"I suppose you should start at the beginning. That is the best place to start these things."

"I went on holiday because…because what I saw in your parent's house frightened me. I'm not sure if that is a proper thing to say but it is true. That is not the world I am used to."

Ashley thought as she fit her steps to his. "I never really thought about how it looked from the outside," she admitted. "I have grown up in that world, after all."

"I know. And I understand that now. But I didn't at first. Which is why I needed the holiday. To clear my head and think on what I saw."

"And did you come to some sort of realization?"

"I did, actually. It was part of what I was talking to your mother about."

"I see." Ashley kept her silence for a few minutes as she digested the information. "What did you talk to my mother about, if I may ask?"

"My parents…they aren't fond of your family, Ashley. Many people aren't. I could…" David shook his head and swallowed whatever he was about to say. "It doesn't matter. They told me I was not to have anything to do with you anymore. That they would cut me off completely if I did so."

Ashley gave a slow nod. "Then you're withdrawing your offer of courtship."

"Not in the slightest. I was working out a plan for me to become your mother's apprentice."

Ashley stopped dead on the street, jostling several people. "You what?"

David took her hands. "I know it's not an ideal situation for a man to work for his possible future mother in law but I have no prospects at the moment Ashley. And if I want to continue to court you in the manner you deserve I must have some income. So it has been agreed between your mother and I that I shall help at her clinic until I might find a job more suitable to my skill set."

"I see," Ashley murmured as they started walking again. "Then you plan to continue courting me?" It wasn't very proper for her to ask but she wanted to make sure she had everything straight.

"Your mother made it very clear that I had much to make up to you. And beyond that fact, I like you Ashley. Quite a bit."

Ashley smiled shyly at him. "I like you too. Very much."

Neither had noticed they were back at the Druitt's door. But John had. He had been watching since they stopped there. "You set this up," he called to his wife who was cleaning up behind him.

"I'll admit to doing some pushing," she agreed. "But what of it?"

John let the drapes closed and unhitched his hip from the sill. He leaned against the wall with a smile at his wife. "You're a romantic," he stated smugly, knowing she hated such talk.

Instead of her usual eye roll, Helen shrugged. "What can I say? After eighteen years of marriage, you're finally rubbing off on me.

* * *

**Victorian Fun Fact #1: **Not only were there outfits soley for taking a walk, there were also ones for visiting, horse back riding, riding in carriages, even dresses designed for a specific time of day. A woman in Victorian England could expect to change her clothes several times in just one day.

**Victorian Fun Fact #2: **Once courting progressed to teh stage where you were "walking out", you had to walk apart. The man could offer his arm to the lady over rough spots but that was it. No touching of any kind. And there was always a chaperone to ensure this rule.


	28. Chapter 28

I know all my faithful readers have been waiting anxiously for an update. Sadly I have lost my jump drive on which I stored all my stories. I have a back up but it hasn't been updated since March of last year. So I have to go through my many notebooks and other sources to scrape together what bits and peices of stories I can. This will delay any updates but I promise I'm working on everything.


End file.
